A pup in the mountains
by killerforrest.nothing
Summary: Everest and Jake were on the mountain after a large storm. The two found odd tracks and started to follow them up to the cabin. The other pups get involved and they all start to get hurt when no one is around. The pups slowly realize that they are going to be killed and to hide from the ghost that is hurting them.
1. How it started

Everest was with Jake in his cabin watching the snow storm rage outside. "Dude it is really coming down out there," Jake said watching the snow come down. "Yeah I can't wait to play in it," a certin white husky said. "How about some hot chocolate to pass the time," Jake said walking into the kitchen. "I would love some Jake," Everest exclaimed.

"Well hold on it will take a few minutes," Jake said. "I will wait," Everest said lying on the couch. A few minutes later Jake came out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate. "Here you go dude," Jake said handing a cup to Everest. "Thank you so much Jake," Everest said licking Jake's face. "Your welcome Everest," Jake said drinking his beverage.

"I wonder how adventure bay is doing with all this snow," Everest asked. "I am sure they are doing just fine," Jake said scratching the husky's ear. "I hope Marshall is okay," Everest said worried. "Dude you totally have to say you like him and he is fine," Jake said. "Hey it is hard not to worry," Everest said. "You have to tell him one day," Jake said. "I will," Everest said blushing.

The storm ended three hours later and Everest was already out side. "Everest you don't miss a secound," Jake joked walking out side. "I guess I don't," Everest responded. "We should start cleaning the roads," Jake said. Everest agreed jumping in her snow cat and taking off.

Jake went off to inspect the trails for down trees and other stuff. Jake was on the third trail when he noticed odd tracks and shrugged them off to keep walking. Everest cleared all the roads in adventure bay in three hours and was back at the cabin helping Jake with the trails. The two finished with the trails and went to the slopes to work there.

"Dude this is a ridicules amount of snow," Jake said. "Your right has there ever been this much snow?" Everest asked. "Well people are going to love the slopes," Jake said. "We should call the paw patrol to come up here," Everest said. "Yeah they are probably busy," Jake said. "That is two bad," Everest said noticing the odd tracks. "What is this," Everest asked showing Jake the tracks. "I noticed those earlier it is probably nothing," Jake said.

"It looks like the animal is hurt," Everest said inspecting the tracks more. "Dude it is nothing if they are hurt they will come and find us," Jake said. "Yeah I guess," Everest said worried about who it could be. Jake and Everest than made there way back to the cabin for dinner.

When the two approached the cabin Everest realized the odd tracks went up to the cabin. "Jake the tracks go up to the cabin," Everest said now scared. "That is creepy it is like they are following us," Jake said taking out a pistol. "The tracks are that way," Everest said leading Jake to the back of the cabin. "Good job Everest let's just hope what ever this is is friendly," Jake said pushing 5 snowboards to the side revelling the animal.

The animal instantly jumped at Jack and grabbed his pistol. "Hello wolf how are you," Everest said seeing that the animal was a wolf. "I will fight," the wolf said scared and shaking. "Dude we aren't going to hurt you," Jake said staying his distance from the wolf. "They a-always s-say that," the wolf replied. "We just wanted to see who was there," Everest said. "Well stay away I will never trust you or anyone," the wolf said limping badly backwards. "Are you hurt we can help," Everest said approaching the wolf. "Everest stay back it could be rabid," Jake said grabbing Everest's collar and pulling her back. "Your afraid of me," the wolf said stumbling backwards.

"Jake she is having trouble we have to do something," Everest said breaking away from Jake's grip. "Everest stay away," Jake said picking the pup up and running in the cabin. Jake put Everest down in the cabin and dialled Ryder's number.

"Ryder here," Ryder said picking the phone up. "Ryder dude we have a strange wolf on the mountain do you think you guess can catch it. It could be rabid," Jake said. "Don't worry Jake no wolf is too big no pup is too small paw patrol to the lookout," Ryder said ending the call and calling the pups to the lookout. "Ryder needs us," all the pups said running into the lookout. The pups than went up the elevator with out Marshall. "Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir," Chase said as the pups jumped out of the elevator.

"Were is Marshall," Ryder asked annoyed. "Right here," Marshall said coming up the slide. "Get in the elevator in time and you would already be up here," Sky said. Ryder than explained the situation to the pups. "I am going to need chase and his drone to search the area," Ryder said finding Chase's icon. "These paws up hold the laws," Chase said stepping up in line. "I will also need Sky to use your copter to look for the wolf from the sky," Ryder said. "Let's take to the sky," Sky said doing a flip. "I will also need Rocky to make a trap for the wolf just in case they are rabid," Ryder said scaring all the pups. "Okay green means go," Rocky said scared. "I will also need Rubble to help search and bait the wolf to come to the trap," Ryder said. "Sure Rubble on the double," Rubble said shaking in fear. "And I will need Zuma to help search for the wolf," Ryder said. "Weady set get wet," Zuma said not afraid. "Paw patrol is on a role," Ryder said as all the selected pups made it to there rigs.

They than all drove to Jake's cabin seeing the strange tracks. All the pups parked and ran inside of the cabin. "Stay in here we have no idea were the wolf is," Jake said to all the pups. "Were is Marshall?" Everest asked not seeing the pup. "He is useless too clumsy so we left him at the lookout," Sky said to Everest.

"Okay the wolf is grey and has a very bad limp and one leg is dyed slightly blue," Jake said to all the pups. "Thanks for the description we will catch them," Ryder said. The pups walked out side looking in all directions to make sure they were not being snuck up on. "Rocky build a cage to catch the wolf," Ryder said to Rocky. "I am on it," Rocky said jumping in his truck. "Chase and Sky search the area," Ryder said. "Were on it," Sky said flying here helicopter. "Ruff drone," Chase said barking out his drone. "Zuma stay here and be one watch if you hear or see anything yelled it to everyone," Ryder said. "I can do that," Zuma said. "Rubble help Rocky with the trap," Ryder said. "I am on it," Rubble wined still afraid.

"Nice try you will never catch me," the wolf said quietly from behind a snow mound. The wolf slowly crept up to Rocky's truck unnoticed because of her snow white pelt. The wolf was not stupid and knew to wash of in the river. The wolf got as close as she could to Rocky with out being noticed and took two more steps lied on the ground and closed her eyes. Rocky walked up to were the wolf was and stepped on the wolf. The wolf flipped the pup and sunk there teeth deep into Rocky's leg covering his mouth than dispersing under his truck letting her paw of his mouth throwing him a couple feet.

Rocky started to scream as he noticed the amount of blood comeing out of his leg. Everyone rushed over to see what happened to the mixed breed. "The wolf must have got him get Everest to help him," Ryder said calling Everest over. "Rocky are you okay," Everest asked as she saw Rocky's leg. "Do what you can Everest," Jake said. Everest than washed out the wound and rapped it the best she could. "He needs stiches and could be rabid we need to get him to Katie's," Everest said. "Zuma rush Rocky to Katie's now," Ryder ordered. Zuma than rushed Rocky to Katie's to be stitched up.

"There is no one here how did that happen," Chase asked looking around and smelling. "It is a ghost," Rubble said. "No it is a wolf we saw them," Everest said. "Let's keep doing what we were just Chase keep watch and use your pistol if you have to," Ryder said. "Yes Ryder," Chase said as the others got back to work.

"That was pretty good two out of four," the wolf said to there self. "That bulldog will be easy but the Shepard would put the other ones out," the wolf said thinking. "Watch your back before you know it I will be on it," the wolf said ducking in the snow.

"There is the trap," Rubble said once the trap was complete. "Now what do we use for bait?" Chase asked. "Dog treats," Ryder said putting dog treats in and around the trap. "Now we just wait the hardest part," Everest said. The wolf was now by Chase's rig ready for Chase to walk by. The wolf hit a button on the control panel to make it start beeping. Chase noticed this and walked over with Rubble.

When they were close enough to attack the wolf slowly got out from under the rig and silently jumped Rubble knocking him out. Chase noticed that Rubble was on the ground and turned to see what happened. The wolf jumped Chase digging her claws into his chest than disappeared in the snow.

Ryder and Everest rushed over to see what Chase was yelling about. "Everest help them all you can we will rush them to Katie's," Ryder said putting Rubble on his ATV and driving to Katie's. Everest wrapped Chase's chest the best she could and rushed him to Katie's. Katie stitched up Rocky as fast as she could then moved on to Chase.

"They will both be okay with time and the wolf is not rabid," Katie said. "That is good just, the wolf was no were around how did they get hurt," Ryder asked. "The wolf must have been around, it is bite and scratch marks," Katie said. "What a ghosts wolf, there was no one there it was silent one minute they were fine the next second hurt," Ryder explained. "Ryder it is not your fault," Katie said. "Yet it is," Ryder said. "I am going back to the mountain if you need me," Everest said getting into her snow cat and driving off.

"Well that is everyone," the wolf said to her self limping badly again. The wolf than stepped into a bear trap. "You have to be kidding me," the wolf said holding still. The wolf than slowly turned around and got a stick. The wolf lifted her caught paw up a little and used the stick to reset the trap as she got her bleeding paw out of it. "He taught me something," the wolf said limping away worse leaving a trail of blood.

Everest was pulling up to the cabin when she noticed a red trail leading to the porch of the cabin. Everest got out of her snow cat and noticed it was a wolf that was bleeding. "Wolf do you need help you are bleeding bad?" Everest asked being careful. "May I have some wrapping if you have some?" the wolf asked politely. "Yes you can I will wrap it for you," Everest said getting wrapping out. "No thank you I can wrap it myself," the wolf said. "I should really wrap it for you it would be better," Everest said walking closer to the wolf. "No thank you I can wrap it my self," the wolf said again in a lower tone. "Okay here is the wrapping," Everest said tossing the wrapping over to the wolf.

"Thank you miss Everest if that is correct," the wolf said catching the wrapping. "It is Everest what is your name," Everest asked walking closer to the wolf. "It is Celsius but you can call me Cinder what ever you like better," the wolf responded wrapping her paw without looking at what she was doing. "Hello are you a nice wolf," Everest asked sitting down on the porch 7 feet away from the wolf. "All wolves are nice," Celsius said. "Okay do you need help with the wrapping?" Everest asked. "No thank you I have it," the wolf answered. "So why are you here," Everest asked. "I am a wolf I get around and I lost my friend," Celsius said finishing the wrapping. "Do you need help finding your freind," Everest asked. "No he has stuff to do he will find me," Celsius replied. There was than a long silence.

"Why did you hurt my friends," Everest asked. The wolf that was now red with blood and did not answer and limped away. "You should stay off that leg," Everest called after the wolf. "You insulted me," the wolf said stopping and turning her head. "I am sorry I was asking a question," Everest said. "I never want to hurt something but sometimes you have to," the wolf responded facing Everest. "I didn't mean to insult you are a good wolf you should stay here and off your paw," Everest said. "Thank you for the offer but I can not stay," Celsius said. "Why?" Everest asked. "I can't I have a life it might be crappy but I have to keep up," Celsius said starting to walk away.

"The pups you hurt also had lives," Everest said. "You aren't the one who hurt them so keep your muzzle out of it," Celsius said. "You hurt innocent pups," Everest yelled. "They are innocent to you a wolf only hurts another for food or if there guilty," Celsius said. "You are right this is very immature of me," Everest said. "You are trying to be friendly you are also trying to condemn me and you are trying to hard," the wolf said stopping again. "Will you forgive me I know you hurt them but you are a nice wolf," Everest said. "You are a playfull dog who wants more friends I know were you are coming from and you are quick to regret you decision after you say it," Celsius said. "How do you know me so well," Everest asked. "You can learn a lot about an animal by the way they act," Celsius said limping away into the trees.

Everest than went inside to sleep than talk to Jake about the wolf. All the pups went to bed and fell asleep knowing the wolf was still out there possibly wanting to kill.


	2. A wolf friend

Everest woke up in the morning and ate breakfast with Jake. "Jake can I tell you something?" Everest asked eating. "Yeah you can tell me anything what's on your mind," Jake asked. "Well what happened yesterday night," Everest said. "When we saw the wolf?" Jake asked.

"No when I came home from Katie's the wolf was sitting by the porch," Everest said. "They were then why didn't you tell me," Jake asked. "Well she was hurt and bleeding so I gave her wrapping and we talked a little," Everest explained. "They could of attacked you stay away from the wolf," Jake said starring at Everest. "She said her name was Celsius," Everest said. "So you got her name anything else?" Jake asked. Everest said nothing and finished eating.

When Jake finished eating he whent outside to see if the wolf was caught in the trap. Jake noticed a white mound on the edge porch so he got a shovel to push it off. When Jake touched the mound it jumped up and off the porch. "Sorry wolf dude," Jake said backing away from the wolf. The wolf said nothing and limped away as fast as she could. "Wait up wolf do you need help," Jake called after the wolf running. Jake caught up to the wolf and carefully picked her up. The wolf struggled at first than stopped as she realized she was in Jake's arms and not to hurt him.

"Your a good wolf I can help with that paw," Jake said carrying the wolf inside. "Thank you sir," the wolf said. "Jake you found Celsius," Everest said as Jake put the wolf down on a chair. "We should get you to Katie's," Everest said."No thank you I am fine," the wolf said afraid. "Your Celsius right," Everest asked the wolf. The wolf nodded her head yes. "Celsius you should go to Katie's you could get an infection," Jake said getting a towel for the wolf's bleeding leg. "No thank you I am fine," Celsius said. "I will call Marshall maybe he can help," Jake said carefully unwrapping the hurt leg. "That hurts," Celsius said as Jake unwrapped the leg. "Everest call Marshall to come she doesn't want to go to Katie's," Jake said using the towel to cover the leg.

Everest walked outside and called Ryder. "Ryder here," Ryder said answering his phone. "Ryder we found the wolf but she is hurt can Marshall come up and take a look at her," Everest asked. "Sure we will be up as fast as we can and Marshall can bring them to Katie's," Ryder said. "Well that is part of the problem she will not go to Katie's," Everest said. "Don't worry Everest we will get them to Katie's," Ryder said ending the call. Ryder than got all the available pups and told them about what happened and started the drive to Jake's.

"So Celsius what brings you to the mountain," Jake asked. "I am a wolf I get around," Celsius replied. "So how did you hurt your self," Jake asked petting the wolf. "I stepped in a bear trap," Celsius replied. "There shoulden't be any bear traps around here," Jake said. "There is right by the mouth of a cave," Celsius said putting her head down. "We will take care of that," Jake said. "Okay," Celsius barely said. "Your fur is softer then Everest," Jake said going over it with his hand. "Thank you," the wolf replied closing her eyes. Jake walked out to Everest to see how close Marshall was.

"Dude how close are they," Jake said meeting Everest on the porch. "Not close probably 10 minutes at the least," Everest said. "I will wait out here you can go and talk she is falling asleep," Jake said. "Okay," Everest said walking inside. "Hey Celsius how are you doing," Everest asked walking up to the wolf. "Terrible," Celsius replied. "What hurts," Everest asked. "Everything," Celsius replied. "Some one is coming to help," Everest replied.

"Nice cabin," Celsius said. "Thanks nice fur," Everest said. "Thank you," Celsius said. "Hurry up," Everest said to her self. "It always is the longest when you think about it," Celsius said. After 10 more minutes of waiting Ryder, Zuma, Rubble, Sky, and Marshall came up to the cabin.

"Dudes follow me," Jake said leading the five inside. "So you are the wolf," Ryder said seeing the wolf. When Celsius saw the pups behind Ryder she jumped up and bared her teeth. "She is going to kill us," Rubble said running out of the cabin. "Celsius they are going to help you what are you doing," Everest tried saying. "No stay away from me I will kill you if you get closer," Celsius yelled. "We are going to help," Ryder said. "They all say that I am not falling for it," Celsius yelled. Zuma than slowly backed away to the door and walked out.

"We don't mean to hurt you," Sky said. "Do you really I know a lie when I hear one," Celsius said. "Your leg is bleeding badly you need medical attention soon," Marshall said stepping up to the wolf. "I know what you are trying it is not going to work never," Celsius said. "Okay than you really need to calm down," Marshall said jumping on the wolf and putting a mask over her face. "I knew it," Celsius said throwing Marshall on the floor than fell asleep.

"Marshall what did you do that for," Everest said helping Marshall up. "I am going to help her," Marshall said walking over to the wolf. "Let's get her to Katie's," Ryder said carrying the wolf to Marshall's truck. "She didn't want to go," Everest said. "She is hurt bad she has to go," Ryder said driving away with the rest of the pups. "She is going to kill them," Everest said to herself.

When Marshall got to Katie's Katie handcuffed the wolf's paws to the grungy. "Every paw is that not over kill," Marshall asked. "Nope she can not get away," Katie said cleaning out the wound and stitching it. After Katie stitched it she rewrapped it. "We have to wait for 16 days until we can put her down," Katie said to all the pups walking out of the room. "Why?" Chase asked. "The 16 day rabid wait," Katie said. "So you have to keep her tied up the whole time?" Marshall said. "No we are going to keep her in a coma so she can't try to escape," Katie said. "That sounds better but still bad," Marshall said.

"You will not get me that easily," Celsius said hearing the conversation. She slowly used her claw to pick one of the locks on the hand cuffs. "Cheep hand cuffs," Celsius said breaking the clip on one. She than got them all off and made her way to the door. She snuck behind the tubs and other stuff until she was a jump to the door. She carefully jumped out the door only for the door not to open.

All the pups turned there head to see the wolf on the ground as the door opened. Celsius took no time to get out of the shop and limp through the snow banks to hide. The paw patrol rushed out side to try and find the wolf. "Nothing not a scent a sign nothing," Chase said sniffing the air. "Go back inside and ley down Chase," Ryder said. Chase went back inside as all the other pups expect Rocky looked for the wolf.

"She vanished," Marshall said. "It is impossible," Sky said. "It is a ghost," Rubble said. "She is huwt how did she get away so fast," Zuma wondered. "Let's set more traps around adventure bay hopefully we will catch her," Ryder said. "That sounds good," Marshall said as all the pups went off to find locations for the traps.

Celsius was now half way up to Jake's mountain due to the short cut. The pups were making many traps to put around the bay and on Jake's mountain. Jake and Everest were outside fixing Everest snow cat.

"Dude there you go nice and clean," Jake said getting up after cleaning the tread on the snow cat. Jake started to walk away and Everest walked around the snow cat. A wolf jumped on Everest as she passed by them and pinned her flat on the ground covering her mouth.

"You trader they were going to kill me and you gave me to them I knew this was going to happen and my revenge will come," the wolf said quietly into Everest ears as he dug her claws in her back and front leg. "You think you guess got me but never even if I have to get my girlfriend on you," the wolf said digging there claws in even farther into Everest back. "S-sttop-p c-c-can't br-br-eath," Everest barely said. "Tell your friends to back off or should I kill you to prove a point," the wolf asked. "N-no-o," Everest choked out. "Fine then they will take down these traps and never look for me or help me again," the wolf said. "y-y-ye-ess," Everest choked again. "Mark my words in revenge," the wolf said disappearing in the snow.

"Jake," Everest managed to yell when she could breath again. Jake ran over and saw Everest lying there bleeding badly. "I will get you to Katie's as fast as I can," Jake said putting Everest in his car and speeding off to Katie's. After 25 minutes of driving they arrived at Katie's to see the rest of the paw patrol there. "Katie Everest is not good help here," Jake said handing Everest to Katie.

"Jake she is hurt badly," Katie said walking out of the room to talk to Jake. "It must be the wolf," Jake said. "She will survive," Katie said. "I wonder why she did this the wolf was good," Jake said starting to cry. "Things happen the wolf is no good we have to stop them or she might kill," Katie said to Jake. "You are right that wolf is bad and we need to trap her," Jake said. "The paw patrol is working on it," Katie said.

Everest woke up the next day and told Katie what happened when she was attacked. "So she wants the traps down," Ryder said after hearing the story. "Yes she is willing to kill," Everest said. "We have to catch her we can't take the traps down we need them to catch her she is a monster," Ryder said. "Ryder take them down," Everest pleaded. "Listen to her Ryder," Marshall said. "No Marshall we will catch that wolf we have to," Ryder said. Ryder than walked out of the parlor and back to the lookout to think.

Zuma was walking on the outside of town looking for the wolf. "Wolf dude," Zuma said coming upon a white mound that was slightly red. "A nother pup," Celsius said standing up facing Zuma. "Dude befowe you kill me I will stay back and just talk," Zuma said visibly scared. "Sit down I am listening," Celsius said sitting in the snow as Zuma obeyed. "Wyder wefuses to take down the twaps," Zuma said. "I thought so, you should be next," Celsius said standing up. "I am twying to be nice I don't know why you awe so mean," Zuma pleaded as Celsius bit his should and sliced it open. "I have a life and it is crap I can make it better and I will. You listen to me now I will bring you close to Katie's if you stay perfectly still you try something and you are dead," Celsius said walking up to Zuma again. "Yes," Zuma said not moving. "On my death bed," Celsius said slicing his other shoulder open and breaking his paw and then leaving. Zuma called for Ryder and Ryder got him to Katie's were he explained what happened.

"Two pups in two days to close together," Katie said finishing Zuma's stiches. "Dude destwoy the twaps," Zuma yelled to Ryder. "We have Sky and Rubble left not hurt," Ryder said. "The injuries are getting worse you need to do something," Katie said to Ryder. "More traps is all we can do she is getting the pups faster than we can catch her," Ryder said. "No more traps," Katie said. "We have to catch her," Ryder said leaving the parlor.

Celsius was back on the mountain waiting for Everest to come back so they could "reason" with each other. "I can not wait until you are back maybe we can 'reason' not at gun point," Celsius said to her self washing off in the creek. "I did not want to hurt Zuma but my point is not getting across," Celsius said. "Just not _yet_ ," she added.

After three days at the parlor Everest went with Jake back to the mountain with Jake and Chase and Rocky were back in action. "Everest stay inside away from everything," Jake said putting the husky on her temporary bed inside. "Okay Jake," Everest said. "Call me if you need anything," Jake said leaving the husky alone. Jake went and made hot chocolate for the two as Everest started to sleep.

"Everest dude wake up it is lunch," Jake said gently shaking the husky. "I am up," Everest said slowly sitting up in pain. "Here is you food and hot chocolate," Jake said putting the two bowles on the floor. "Thank you Jake," Everest said starting to eat the food. "I am going to call Ryder see if they caught the wolf," Jake said taking his phone out. "Jake the wolf is not stupid she is not going to fall for the traps," Everest said to Jake. "The paw patrol will catch her," Jake said.

Celsius was close to town hall and was going to make a mark on the town. The mayor walked out of city hall to get the icicles off the building with a broom. Celsius took this as her chance to make her mark and approached the mayor from behind. Celsius leaped at the mayor slicing her back open then she hit her neck knocking her to the ground out cold. Celsius than went off into the shadows and back up to Jake's mountain. Ryder found the mayor on the ground when he was checking the traps and got her to the hospital.

Everest was walking with Jake outside when Celsius came back. "Everest feeling better," Celsius asked coming up to the two. "Yes I am your not going to hurt me again are you," Everest said growling. "I did not come her to hurt you just to have a nice conversation," Celsius said. "Stay away from my pup you monster," Jake yelled. "So that is what you think of me a monster. So let me ask you this do you have to avoid traps, avoid people, avoid dogs, avoid certain areas of land?" Celsius asked. "It is not going to work on us," Everest growled. "No you are not a wolf you are safe I have to put fear in people to get my point to them. Most people when they see me take out there firearm aim it at my head and shoot. People put up traps so the wolf rots in the cage. People send there dogs after me to kill. You think I want to hurt you no people need fear to listen fear that I will kill," Celsius said.

"Your life is terrible but you still have no right to hurt innocent people and pups," Jake yelled. "Innocent to you to me they are guilty a wolf only attacks for food, protection, and the guilty," Celsius said. "Your not a bad wolf but you hurt many people and neither one of us can over look that," Jake said. "Your reasonable and you know a lot you know what you did and you think you had to do it," Everest said. "Yes that is correct," Celsius said. "But why did you attack me," Everest asked. "That is were you are incorrect I did not attack you my boyfriend did," Celsius said.

"Did he really," Everest said. "He did and he is coming so you might want to take the traps down before he takes you down," Celsius warned. "Were not listing to your story's," Ryder said pulling up with Sky, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Marshall. "Stop lying we all know," Chase said. "You know nothing," Celsius growled ready for a fight. "You were hired by foggy bottoms mayor to kill mayor Goodway," Rocky yelled. "You are going to be killed here there is no other choice," Chase said taking out his pistol. "It has to be you are a threat to this town," Jake said taking his shot gun off his back aiming at the wolf.

"You better plead for your life," Rocky yelled taking out his own firearm he made himself. "You are asking the wrong wolf I will die fighting," Celsius said. "Put down the firearms and put your hands on your head," a second wolf said walking close to the crowed.

The wolf was a dark grey with a red/orange stripe going down there muzzle along there back and to there tail. There front left paw was the same color as the stripe the front right leg was the same dark grey as his body. His back left leg was a light blue that almost looks like reflected light on snow. There back left leg is a dark green that is close to grey. The wolf had a scare running along there muzzle and was missing a part of there ear. They also had a scare along his back paw and up his leg.

"You want a fight you messed with the wrong person," the wolf said. "Your friend is bad we have to kill her," Ryder said. "Over my dead body," the wolf said jumping Jake. The wolf grabbed Jake's gun shot Rocky's out of his paws and jumped Chase getting his pistol. "You have enough or do we need to do more," the wolf said throwing the firearms far into the woods. "We are good nice to meet you," Marshall said putting his paw out to shake the wolf's paw.

"Brave pup," the wolf said walking away with Celsius. When the two disappeared in the woods the paw patrol went back to the lookout to think of a plan to catch two wolves. The two wolves came back around to were Everest was alone and approached her.

"Everest," Celsius said scaring the pup. "What do you two want?" Everest said backing away. "We did not mean to scar you," Celsius said. "Well you kinda did," Everest said backing up more. "So this is my friend Forrest," Celsius said as Forrest put his paw out for Everest to shake. "Nice to meet you," Everest said carefully shaking the wolf's paw. "Nice to meet you to," Forrest said.

"So what do you to want?" Everest asked. "Nothing much just one thing," Celsius said. "Yeah we are not bad wolves even if you think we are we are not," Forrest said. "I don't know what to think," Everest said. "Think what you want," Celsius said. "I want to think you are good but you hurt the paw patrol therefore you are not good," Everest said. "Okay than you think of us as wolves who want to kill than be nice," Forrest said. "No I think of you as nice," Everest said. "Well you are an interesting pup not to offend you," Celsius said.

"Time in the arctic helps you a lot for certain things," Everest said faking a laugh. "Hey you have some experience your friends will never have," Forrest said. "I don't mean to offend you but why did you guess hurt the paw patrol," Everest asked. "Well because it was her fault," Forrest said pointing to Celsius. "Yeah I was fine until you called them. Well you can say I never had the best run with male's so I don't trust them and attack them," Celsius said. "You have Forrest," Everest said. "Yeah I do and that is all I have," Celsius said.

"Paw patrol to the lookout," Ryder said over Everest's pup tag. "Sorry but I am going to be needed see you two later," Everest said running to her pup house. "There is a fire I smell it," Forrest said. "Let's go," Celsius said. "Got my back," Forrest said starting to run with Celsius behind him. The two got to a building that was on fire.

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir," Chase said as a the pups got in line at the lookout. "Thanks for coming so quickly pups but there is a fire," Ryder said. "We better hurry," Rubble said. "Yes I am going to need all unhurt pups," Ryder said getting a yes from all the pups. "Paw patrol is on a role," Ryder said making his way to his ATV as the pups made it to there rigs.

Forrest ran in the fire as soon as he could with Celsius staying back. The paw patrol arrived 10 minutes after the wolves. "Marshall get in the building," Ryder yelled to Marshall. "No, Forrest has the inside get the outside contained," Celsius yelled to Marshall and Ryder. Forrest was in the fire sniffing out a human. "Help me," Alex yelled from in a room. "Hold still I will get you," Forrest yelled coming to a closed door.

"There are beams everywhere I can't move," Alex yelled again. "I will get you don't move stay still so nothing else falls," Forrest said kicking down the door. "Wow that was so cool," Alex said seeing Forrest jump through the fiery beams. "So your pinned pretty good," Forrest said noticing the beam across his feet and chest. "Get me out," Alex said. "Okay hold still and when I move the beam run like hell to the window behind you," Forrest said getting a small beam to wedge under the bigger one to get Alex out. "Okay just hurry it is hard to breath," Alex said. Forrest than managed to move the beam so Alex could get to the window.

"Alex move to the side," Forrest said throwing a piece of wood at the window smashing it open. "Wow that was even cooler," Alex said. "Now go on the roof through the window and get Ryder's attention," Forrest said running back off into the flames. Alex went through the window and was rescued by Marshall. Forrest rushed to another room were he smelled a person. There he saw Katie on the floor bleeding out of her twisted leg.

"Stay in there let me see what I can do," Forrest said getting two small pieces of wood and a part of Katie's dress to make a brace for the leg and to cover the wound. Forrest than draped the girl over his back and ran to the door. Forrest got out of the building put Katie down and ran back in this time with Celsius behind him. The two went to the back of the building were they found the Mayor's chicken.

"Get the chicken this place is going to explode the gas is still on and there is still something in here," Forrest said as Celsius got the chicken and sprinted out of the building. Forrest whent to the top floor were the roof was weak. As Forrest walked by the roof collapsed on top of him along with Chase. "You wolf," Chase said seeing the wolf getting beams of off him self. "I will get you wait a second," Forrest said lifting a beam off of Chase.

"Your a wolf you are going to kill me," Chase growled. "You want to fight here I have fought in a forest fire I can here too," Forrest said. "I need to get out," Chase said. "Get on my back I will take you out," Forrest said. "No you are tricking me," Chase said. "We do not have much time you run with me or die here," Forrest said rushing at Chase as the roof clasped again on the two. "Fine you can help me out," Chase said waiting for the wolf to free himself. Forrest than carried Chase out and stayed outside.


	3. One wolve down

"Chase are you okay," Ryder yelled running over to Chase and Forrest. "I am fine," Chase said getting up. Forrest had a huge gash on his back left paw and was now limping badly. "Right on your bad paw," Celsius said as Forrest limped over to steal wrapping out of Marshall's truck. "Yeah I try," Forrest said wrapping his leg.

The roof than collapsed again with Everest on it. "Were back in it," Forrest said limping back into the building. Forrest found Everest on the top floor knocked out. "I will get you out of here," Forrest said draping Everest over his back and making his way to the door. Forrest got outside and put Everest down next to Ryder who was helping Katie who was now standing with a better brace. "Hey wolf get out of here," Ryder yelled.

Forrest walked back and helped Marshall fight the fire. In three hours the fire was extinguished. The paw patrol went back to the lookout for sleep and Everest went to Jake's. Katie also went to the lookout so Ryder could help her get around and help Chase and Zuma. Celsius and Forrest went to a cave to hunt and sleep.

In the morning Forrest woke up with Celsius around him. "Morning how nice," Celsius said getting up noticing Forrest standing up. "Good morning how are you doing," Forrest said. "Fine how are you," Celsius asked sitting up. "My paw is killing me but what else is new," Forrest said helping Celsius up. "Thank you my back hurts," Celsius said standing up. "No problem Fahrenheit," Forrest said.

"You should get your paw looked at," Celsius said. "Yeah I know," Forrest responded. "Don't get caught," Celsius joked. "Yeah the traps I have been setting them off," Forrest said. "Ryder is going to be running around now," Celsius said. "Good for him," Forrest said limping out of of the cave. "Your leg is bad you really need to do something about it," Celsius said. "There is nothing anyone can do it is just how it is like," Forrest said. "Do something about it you can barely walk," Celsius said running up next to Forrest.

The two wolves walked to Jake's cabin were Jake was standing out side. "We should bail and now," Forrest said to Celsius. "Hello mister how is Everest," Celsius asked. "More wolves go and leave Everest alone stop hurting her," Jake yelled to the wolves. The two than went back into the woods. "What ever happened to the peace here?" Jake asked himself. "It left with humanity and will never come back it is the way it goes," Forrest said limping back hearing the question.

"Why are you so not peaceful," Jake asked. "Well wolves have been here for years and well the humans on this mountain slaughtered us to have a resort. So one day a couple wolves came up and decide to take back the land. It was 10 wolves agents 100 plus people the wolves were doing good. Than a man had an idea to make a extreme team of dogs to over power the wolves. So the man made the team with a woman's help. The man wanted the dogs to be able to over power and trap the wolves. Well the woman said to teach the dogs to use bombs, firearms, knifes basically any type of weapon to kill the wolves. The man was in his room sleeping one night and the woman snuck into the room and shot him 7 times killing him. The woman than proceeded with her plans to make a team of dogs capable of using weapons to kill the 10 wolves. She trained the dogs and it worked she killed 9 of the ten wolves with the dogs. The town and mountain slopes no longer needed the weapon bearing dogs. The woman then trained the dogs to have useful skills for small emergencies," Forrest explained.

"So you are here to take over this place?" Jake asked. "No I was saying to you any wolf here has the right to harm the citizens for what they have done to the wolves," Forrest said. "What happened to the last wolf who got away," Jake asked. "He survived lived far away from here had a family and pups than was killed," Forrest said limping away. "Was he your father," Jake asked. "No he is not I will never know him," Forrest said. "Sorry I just had to ask," Jake said walking back into the cabin.

Ryder was talking to Everest by her pup tag when Jake was outside. "Everest the two wolves trust you the most," Ryder said to Everest. "I know," Everest said. "I will need you to try and get information out of them," Ryder said. "Are you sure," Everest asked. "Yeah the mayor is offering a reward for information," Ryder responded. "Fine I will do it," Everest said. "Good I will be listing on your pup tag try to get any information you can like weakness or were they are staying past history," Ryder said. "Okay I will try," Everest said. "I am counting on you good luck," Ryder said ending the call.

After the talk with Jake Forrest walked through the woods to the cave. "Have a nice chat," Celsius asked as Forrest walked in the cave. "Why are you being sarcastic?" Forrest said suspecting something. "Nothing I just wanted to know," Celsius said trying to sound honest. "What did you do," Forrest asked. "How do you always know when I do something," Celsius asked. "You tracked Ryder here did you not," Forrest said. "I had no idea there was a tracker in the trap," Celsius said. "Get your stuff we have to go now," Forrest said. "Okay I am ready to go," Celsius said running out of the cave with Forrest.

"We finally tracked them to a cave," Ryder said noticing the tracker he put down was coming from a cave. "Chase let's go," Ryder said taking all the pups to the location of the tracker. They got to a cave and Chase put a net over the entrance so no one can get out. "We got you two wolves come to the net," Chase said shining his light in the cave. "Nothing it is empty," Ryder said looking in the cave. Chase put his net away and sniffed the cave for no sign of the wolves.

"How did they get away," Chase asked. "They are ghosts," Rubble said. "Dude they wealized they wewe being twacked so they left," Zuma said. "That makes sense," Marshall agreed. "How did they know they were being tracked?" Sky said. "They didn't," Ryder said. "Well if you think about it if you were running from people you would have to fake a location with a tracker to throw them off so you can attack them," Forrest said from behind all the pups.

"Were is your friend," Chase asked. "Nice try. I am the best there is you can not out run me in my own game," Forrest said. "Ruff net," Chase barked out his net as fast as he could. "Nice try," Forrest said taking out a dagger and slicing the net apart in the air. "Were did you get a dagger from," Rocky asked. "Are you stupid it has been in its sheath from the day you saw me," Forrest said.

"You destroyed my net," Chase said. "You through it at me," Forrest responded. "Stop all of you why do you have to fight," Everest said walking up. "Great now we have a peace maker," Forrest mumbled to himself. "Can you guys not just listen to each other?" Everest asked. "I am out of here I am not looking for peace I am looking to stand up for what is right not peace," Forrest said starting to walk away. "Stay here," Everest growled tackling the wolf. Chase took this as his chance and got his second net and through it over the wolf.

"You son of bitch," Forrest said cutting the net open and rushing Chase. Forrest grabbed chase and through him into Everest. He than ran back up to the two dogs and scratched Chase to oblivion. Forrest than walked away not far into the woods out of sight. The paw patrol than rushed Chase to the lookout to be helped by Katie. When the paw patrol left Everest stayed by the cave thinking to her self.

"Give me a good reason not to kill you," Forrest said grabbing Everest from behind and holding her still. "Because you wouldn't hurt a young girl pup," Everest said. "No I will kill anyone no matter what if I needed to," Forrest said. "Because you don't have the heart to kill me," Everest said. "That is so incorrect I have killed my own mother you are nothing," Forrest said. "This is why," Everest said kicking Forrest really low and getting out of his grip.

"Cheap shot," Forrest said in pain. "I know you weren't going to hurt me," Everest said. "I just might now," Forrest said sitting up. "Sorry about the kick I don't like it when people grab my paw like that," Everest said. "Noted," Forrest said still in pain. "Come on just get up cry baby," Everest teased. "Hey do you want me to kick you that hard," Forrest said standing up. "You would never hurt me I know that," Everest said. "Do not jump the gun to quickly," Forrest said limping over to the husky.

"Don't throw up on me," Everest said taking a step back. "Why would I throw up?" Forrest asked. "Well I kicked Chase there once and he throw up for two days," Everest said. "He deserved it," Forrest said. "Yeah so did Rocky he throw up for three days," Everest added. "I will not throw up on you," Forrest said walking up to Everest. "Well that is going to hurt later," Everest said. "No I have been hit harder than that and have been fine," Forrest said leaning on Everest. "What are you doing," Everest asked. "Getting you back," Forrest said putting all his wait on Everest making her fall to the ground.

"Should I throw up on you now," Forrest asked. "No please don't it is impossible to get out of my fur," Everest said getting back up. "Your fur is nice compared to mine," Forrest said helping Everest back up. "Yeah you fur is bad do you ever take a bath," Everest teased. "Yeah I wash off in creeks a lot but it is all the soot and ash," Forrest said. "At least you smell good," Everest said. "Okay now your approaching the line that fights with Fahrenheit," Forrest said. "Sorry I just want to be best friends," Everest said looking down.

"As I thought you are trying to befriend us so Ryder can catch us," Forrest said noticing Everest form and emotions. "H-how do you know," Everest asked. "Do you think I am an idiot?" Forrest asked in a low tone. "No not at all," Everest said. "Yeah right Ryder is listing to us by your collar I noticed," Forrest said. "How do you know," Everest asked again. "Oh Everest you are in over your head and know I have to hurt you," Forrest said taking his dagger out.

Everest started to run but Forrest pinned her to the ground before she got two feet away. "Please it was not my idea," Everest begged. "Begging is not going to help only make it worse," Forrest said bringing his dagger to Everest throat. "Don't kill me I am sorry really sorry," Everest yelled. "Sorry means nothing to me," Forrest said bringing the dagger across Everest's neck. Everest closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt the dagger cut into her neck. Forrest took the dagger away from her neck when he was at the other side.

"You pushed me far and this is what happens," Forrest said taking the dagger and putting it's flat side up to Everest spinal column. Everest opened her eyes to see blood on the ground and half of her pup tag. Forrest put pressure on Everest's spin Everest eventually howled in pain as one of the bones made a cracking sound. "Stop," Everest yelled. "Okay. You never play another trick on me if you do or at least try I will make sure you will suffer until you die," Forrest said making a slice in Everest's back.

Forrest than got off of Everest and ran off in the direction of Jake's cabin. After ten minutes of lying on the ground not being able to move Jake came running up to Everest. "Hold on Everest I will get you to Katie's," Jake said picking Everest up and rushing her to Katie's. It took Jake 45 minutes to get Everest to Katie's and Everest was almost dead.

Katie stitched Everest as fast as she could to try and save her. Everest had to get 2 interventions of blood and was now recovering. "Jake you got lucky five more minutes Everest would be dead," Katie said. "The wolf dude told me that he said he had to hurt her and in 60 minutes she would be dead," Jake said. "He was right if it took you 10 minutes to find her than 45 minutes to get here in an hour she would be dead," Katie said. "Jake, Everest was doing something for us," Ryder said to Jake. "Yeah she told me what she was doing. "We had the whole conversation on recording until the pup tag was cut apart," Ryder said. "Dude don't bring Everest into this anymore," Jake said to Ryder. "Okay Jake she is your pup," Ryder said.

The next day Everest was awake and scared. "Everest your awake," Jake said walking into Everest room. "He didn't kill me how did you find me?" Everest asked. "He came and told me some of what happened," Jake said. "Why did he get you?" Everest asked. "I don't know but he was honest on what he did," Jake answered. "It was my fault if I never said yes to get information out of him," Everest said to her self. "Dude it was not your fault it was the wolves," Jake said. "No it was not we both know that," Everest said.

Forrest was searching the woods with Celsius for a new cave to sleep in. "Why did you hurt Everest," Celsius asked. "She was recording the conversation trying to get information out of me I had no other choice," Forrest said. "Forrest you did what you had to but you over did it," Celsius said. "Nothing I ever do is right for you, you always find a way for it to be wrong can you not just let somethings be for once," Forrest said walking out of a cave.

"You always said something after I did something," Celsius said. "Yes I stopped that long ago and sometimes what I said was a complement I taught you and now you think I am just a piece of crap you drag along," Forrest said. "Your not anything like that it is just you knew better than to hurt her like that," Celsius said. "Well somethings have to be done and I had no other choice at the time you think too little," Forrest said walking away to a creek.

"Forrest just stop this we both know that your leg is killing you stop tacking your frustration out on me," Celsius said following Forrest. "Fahrenheit it just hurts to see what happens to you," Forrest said. "How so?" Celsius asked. "You blame me for everything," Forrest said. "So I do what is the big deal," Celsius asked. "That you are being tricked all the animals around here have been drugged and it is starting to affected you," Forrest said. "It was most likely Chase when did you notice," Celsius asked. "This morning when you started to act like this and I started to feel like shit," Forrest said.

"What do we do?" Celsius asked. "We take the poison source out and wait," Forrest said. "What do I do if I am like this," Celsius asked. "I tracked the source down and removed it. You wait in the cave and sleep don't hunt any prey," Forrest said. "So we are going to starve," Celsius said. "Yes for three days we drink a lot and eat grass if we have to," Forrest said. "Three days," Celsius asked. "The levels should have gone down because I replaced the drug with poison ivy so the dug is attacked," Forrest said. "How does that work," Celsius asked. "The drug is attracted to the poison ivy and will attack it. The chemicals in both things will become neutrals and the levels of the drug will drop to a level that will not affect us and we will become immune," Forrest said. "Go do that," Celsius said walking back to the cave.

Ryder was at the lookout talking to all the pups. "So pups we have to catch these wolves they are to dangerous they hurt Everest again," Ryder said. "But what can we do?" Marshall asked. "We put more traps and track them down," Chase said. "Yes Chase we will all search adventure bay and Jake's mountain and if you find any sign of them you call everyone. They can take down one pup but not all of us together," Ryder said. "Yes they only strike at one of us at a time they can't handle 6 at once," Rocky said. "A ghost can do anything," Rubble said. "Okay pups spread out to find them and check in every 30 minutes," Ryder said. The pups said yes and got to there rigs and went all over adventure bay and Jake's mountain.

"Everest you got lucky," Katie said cleaning out Everest neck wound. "I did?" Everest asked. "Yes you did the slice on your neck was not deep enough to kill you and he did not brake your spine only crack a ligament," Katie said. "I guess that is good but is my back going to be okay?" Everest asked. "You might have some trouble with it when you are old but not now," Katie said. Forrest than walked in the parlor with a bag in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Katie said getting in front of Everest. "I am sworn to be a messenger I can do nothing to you now," Forrest said dropping the bag. "What are you here for?" Everest asked. "I fixed your pup tag and am here to give it back," Forrest said going in the bag and getting Everest pup tag out. "Why did you fix it?" Katie asked. "Well because I had to destroy it so I fixed it out of the kindness of my heart," Forrest said sarcastically throwing the pup tag to Katie.

"So you are messaging so you can't hurt us," Everest said. "Yes that is correct it is wolf code," Forrest said. "So that means we can trap you," Katie said putting a plastic bag over Forrest. "Not on your life," Forrest said cutting the bag to shreds. "You can't attack us so we trap you," Katie said closing and locking the door. "A part of being a messenger is that no one has the right to hurt you or imprisoned you or infect harm in any way," Forrest said. "Well I caught you the door lock is animal proof," Katie said. "Well the window is not," Forrest said opening the window pushing out the screen and jumping out.

Forrest than limped to the flounder and hoped on the boat. The captain did not notice the wolf sneak behind some crates. Caption turboat than started to head out to sea. Caption turboat went over to the crates and started to move then. "What is this a wolf," Caption turboat said when he saw the wolf. "I better call Ryder he has been looking for you," Caption turboat said. "Sorry see you later," Forrest said jumping off the side of the ship into the freezing water.

"You can't swim in the fringed water," Caption turboat said throwing a rope down to the wolf. Forrest said nothing and started to swim to a ice floe. Caption turboat than called Ryder to get the wolf. Forrest got on the ice floe as Zuma started to been seen in the distance. It than started to snow as Zuma made it to the ice floe to get Forrest.

"Wolf dude hop on I will get you to showe," Zuma said pulling up next to the ice. "No I would rather die here," Forrest yelled through the wind that was becoming stronger. "It is a blizzard it is coming you need to get back to land," Zuma yelled. "I will take my chances," Forrest yelled. "I will get you than," Zuma said putting his buoy on the icy and hopping on the ice. "Stay away from me unless you want to fight," Forrest said getting low. "If I have to I will," Zuma said copying Forrest stance.

Forrest than did a back flip into the water and went under. "Dude," Zuma yelled running to the edge of the ice to not see the wolf. Forrest went under the ice to a small air pocket and made it bigger by removing some of the ice. "Dude wewe awe you," Zuma yelled. After three minutes of waiting Zuma left in his hover craft. When Zuma was gone Forrest pulled himself up on the ice floe. Forrest rested for a minute then swam back to shore.

"Wydew dude the male wolf is dead," Zuma said through his pup tag. "What happened to him?" Ryder asked. "He jumped into the fweezing bay and nevew came back up," Zuma responded. "Zuma can you help Chase look in the mountains the bay is to bad to search in," Ryder said. "Okay," Zuma said starting his way up the mountain from the bay. Ryder than passed the information on to the other pups.

Forrest walled on to the beach and collapsed on the ground. "Why did I do that," Forrest whined to himself. Forrest than got up and made his way back to the cave were Celsius was. Celsius was starting to get worried as she knew that the blizzard was coming. Forrest walked up to the cave 30 minutes later freezing and wet. "Good to see you again," Celsius said putting Forrest cloak around him.

"Why did I leave my cloak," Forrest asked him self as he fell on the floor. "You are freezing what did you do swim in the bay," Celsius asked. "I faked my death to Zuma in the bay they think I am dead," Forrest responded. "Good that is one of us down know we have to do mine," Celsius said lying next to Forrest. "It is cold," Forrest said burying his muzzle into Celsius side. "You are freezing and wet,"Celsius said hugging Forrest. "Remind me not to go swimming again," Forrest said returning the hug. "It was your fault," Celsius said. "Be quiet," Forrest said.

"Just warm up we have to stay in good health," Celsius said. "I know just stay here your fur feels so nice," Forrest said. "Okay we should start a fire for you," Celsius said. "No we would be seen," Forrest replied. "Your fur is starting to ice over," Celsius said. "I will be fine just stay here," Forrest replied. "Okay just don't push your luck," Celsius said.

Ryder had to call all the pups back to the lookout because of the blizzard. "At least we got one wolf," Chase said walking into the warm lookout. "Yeah it is freezing out there Rubble replied. "I can't feel my tail," Zuma said sitting in front of a heater. "I got extra heaters for all of you," Ryder said. "Thanks," Sky said. "You are going to sleep in here tonight it is way to cold out side in your pup houses," Ryder said. "Yeah I can only imagine," Rocky said shivering at the thought.

"Forest you are getting sick," Celsius said looking at Forrest. "Yeah I think I am," Forrest said sitting up. "Keep your cloak on it should help to keep you warm," Celsius said putting the cloak around Forrest. "I am fine you need it more," Forrest said. "You never admit when you are cold," Celsius said hugging Forrest. "I am never cold like you," Forrest said. "No I get cold and I say it but today is the first time I have ever seen you cold," Celsius said. "Thank you I try and be neutral," Forrest joked bringing Celsius to the ground. "You better rest not mate," Celsius said to Forrest.

"I can not think clearly," Forrest said sitting up again. "We never mate you are not well the cold is finally getting to you," Celsius said. "The cold does not make you sick you can only get hypothermia from the cold not a virus," Forrest said helping Celsius up. "Shut up lie down and sleep," Celsius said. "Okay okay you do not have to scream," Forrest said laying down. "I wasn't yelling," Celsius said shaking her head. Forrest than started to fall asleep.

"Fahrenheit," Forrest said looking up. "What's a matter," Celsius said walking over to Forrest. "You should take my cloak you are cold," Forrest said. "No I am fine what is hurting you?" Celsius asked. "That you care too much about me you need some sleep and to stay warm take my cloak," Forrest said. "I will lay next to you for a while it might calm you down you are too worried," Celsius said laying down next to Forrest. "Thank you," Forrest said getting closer to Celsius and putting some of his cloak over her. "What are girlfriends for," Celsius said putting a paw over Forrest who was now sleeping. "Ah I think I am nothing," Celsius said nuzzling Forrest slightly. "What do I know," Celsius said to herself.

Celsius woke up to Forrest sneezing. "Hell blesses you," Celsius said getting up. "Sorry I am sick," Forrest said sneezing again. "Well get better we have things to do," Celsius said looking out side. It was still snowing but it was not coming down as hard but the wind was worse. "Hey keep running I will catch up always."


	4. The second wolf

At the lookout all the pups were starting to wake up. "Dude it is still snowing," Zuma said looking outside. "Yeah I might have to call of the search today the wind is worse and it is colder," Ryder said. "Well at least the snow stopped last night," Rocky said. "Yeah it started again 10 minutes ago a lot of it melted last night too it was 35," Ryder said.

"When are we going to continue the search," Sky asked. "Tomorrow hopefully," Ryder said. "Yeah it is supposed to be worse then yesterday," Marshall said waking up. "Shut up you know nothing your are just a clumsy waist of time," Sky snapped. "What is a matter with you Sky," Chase asked. "Just that Marshall is clumsy and it is going to mess this search up," Sky said.

"Forrest how do you feel," Celsius asked walking up to Forrest who was sleeping. "What happened," Forrest said waking up and seeing Celsius. "Nothing go back to sleep I was just wondering if you were awake," Celsius said nuzzling Forrest back. "Okay," Forrest said falling asleep again. "How do you fall asleep so fast," Celsius whispered to her self as she wrapped Forrest in his cloak. Celsius walked out of the cave and into the storm.

"Yeah it is official the search is off it is to dangerous," Ryder said walking down to the pups. "It is time you answer some questions than," Celsius said walking in the lookout. "It is the wolf," Chase said. "Yup and none of you have your gear so you are less of a threat than usual," Celsius said. "What do you want?" Marshall asked nicely. "Well I want to have a nice reasonable chat none of this trying to catch me crap you have been playing," Celsius said. "That sounds like a good idea," Marshall said. "Yes it does if you want to have one. Or are you going to try and catch me again and tie me down for a couple days than kill me," Celsius said. "Ryder we should talk with here she is being reasonable," Rocky said.

"No we will not talk," Chase growled. "So is this how it is going to go down a fight I just wanted to talk see where the misunderstandings were. You want a fight I have no problem with giving you one," Celsius said. "Dude she just wants to talk with us let hew it might stop this madness," Zuma said to Ryder. "Chase back down we will all talk together and if you strike at Celsius I will figure out a punishment for you," Ryder said. Ryder was too late because Chase was already rushing Celsius. Celsius hit Chase on the neck and slowly put his limp body on the floor.

Chase got up 5 seconds later his neck hurting. "You didn't hurt Chase so bad?" Ryder said looking at the wolf. "Wolves don't always want to hurt things we do it for food and to the guilty," Celsius said. "I guess we will talk than," Ryder said. "I am willing to if you and your pups want to," Celsius said. "We will you can sit down if you want," Ryder said to the wolf. "Thank you," Celsius said sitting on the floor were she was standing.

"So how are you doing?" Zuma asked. "I am fine thank you. Ryder sorry for hurting your pups it was my problem," Celsius said. "What was that," Ryder asked. "Well it is a long hard story but I never had a good run with male pups," Celsius said. "If it hurts you too much you don't have to explain it we just don't understand," Ryder said.

"Well a long, long, long time ago all the male pups would come up to me and say things I should not repeat. Well they started to get jealous and take a wack at me. Forrest was always a good friend but back then he was a shy wolf he stayed back watching unnoticed and would be around as I slept with him because we were friends we were all we had. So Forrest picked up, as what the males did got worse than one day Forrest jumped the one male flat on his back and ripped his throat out. The males got worse after that and no matter what Forrest was there. One day they trapped Forrest long enough to capture me and take me to a secret location. There they beat me tortured me raped me they did what ever they could. The next day Forrest and my other freind came and there was a big fight. Forrest and my friend got me out of the place and got me to a safe place were we stayed until I could walk again," Celsius said looking down. "But it does not matter a sob story can not and will not changed what happened or what I did."

"The story can change how we look at you," Marshall said. "Yeah it is terrible and you were cute," Rubble said. "Rubble," Sky growled. "You did what you thought was right to protect you and if I am correct Forrest thought that we were going to do the same to you," Ryder said. "Yeah that is correct," Celsius said. "That explains a lot but Forrest is now dead," Ryder said. "I know he never came back he probably froze in the bay getting away from Zuma," Forrest said. "How do you know?" Zuma asked. "Word spreads fast," Celsius said. "We are sorry for what happened to him," Ryder said. "There is nothing anyone can do," Celsius said.

"So this was a big misunderstanding," Ryder said. "Yeah when you guys came and dragged me to Katie's," Celsius said. "Yeah sorry about that," Marshall said looking down. "It is fine now," Celsius said. "Can we trust you?" Ryder asked. "You can trust me and I trust you," Celsius lied. "Good we have earned your trust," Chase said. "Now don't abuse it," Celsius said standing up. "Thank you for clearing that up with us," Ryder said. "My pleasure," Celsius said making her way to the door. "See you again," Chase said. "Yes we will," Celsius said walking into the storm smiling.

Celsius took out Everest original pup tag that was fixed by Forrest. She than played back the recording of the conversation as she walked back to the cave to see what Forrest can do with it. "Forrest you awake?" Celsius whispered walking into the cave. Forrest was still sleeping with his cloak around him. "Wake up I will let you sleep later," Celsius said nuzzling Forrest neck. "What happened," Forrest said waking up.

"I got a recording of a conversation with the paw patrol," Celsius said playing the recording. "Nice job now we could either sleep, fake your death, or bring them to court witch will probably fail miserably," Forrest said lying down again. "We have leverage on them," Celsius said. "That means nothing we are just two young wolves nothing we say matters it only matters when we do something wrong," Forrest said.

"This is what it has come to?" Celsius asked. "Yes the only things that matters anymore is when something is done wrong," Forrest said. "I am sorry for waking you up," Celsius said. "Don't be I am just a lazy piece of crap," Forrest said. "Just stop this is hard only you can do this and I need your help," Celsius said. "They think I am dead let's make them think you are dead," Forrest said. "How?" Celsius asked. "You die in a freak accident and your body is never recovered," Forrest said. "It is snowing a cave in," Celsius said. "Yup a cave in and I will make sure all the pups are there," Forrest said.

"At the other cave," Celsius said. "We make the front collapse and you sneak out the weak spot in the dirt at the back then we cave the whole thing in," Forrest said. "Get the pups together I will get the hole dug," Celsius said. "Let me get my cloak on and I will met you there in an hour make sure there are rocks at the cave entrance," Forrest said. "Okay see you then," Celsius said leaving the cave to go to the first one.

Forrest put his cloak aroung himself he than went to Jake's and knocked on his door. "Hello who are you?" Jake asked answering the door. "No time to explain me and my owner were taking shelter in a cave when it collapsed and my freind is still inside," Forrest said. "I will call the paw patrol and when they get here you can show us were the cave is," Jake said calling the paw patrol. Ryder than called all the pups to the lookout.

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir," Chase said when all the pups were in line. "Pups a cave has collapsed trapping a person inside," Ryder said getting gasps from the pups. "I will need all the pups to help and we will meet up with Jake," Ryder said. "The Paw patrol is ready," Chase said. "Paw patrol is on a role," Ryder said as all the pups got to there rigs. After a half hour the paw patrol was at Jake's were they started there trek to the cave.

Celsius had the cave ready she dug the hole and had low spark explosives in the ceiling. She put a lot of snow at the entrance as she waited behind a tree. Forrest led the paw patrol to the cave and the snow bank. "They are in there," Forrest said pointing to the snow in front of the cave. "Okay Rubble use your rig to clear the snow and Chase get ready to use your net for falling rocks," Ryder said. Rubble started to move the snow as Celsius set off the first explosive. Rubble jumped away from the cave as little rocks started to fall.

Celsius than jumped out from the tree and looked at everyone. "There is somebody inside you have to get them," Celsius yelled running into the cave through a small opening. All the pups yelled after her as she got to the back of the cave. Celsius got up through the dug hole and set the rest of the explosives of causing the cave to be completely flattened.

Forrest than slipped away in to the woods to catch up with Celsius. "Dude the whole cave is gone," Zuma said to himself. "The wolf died," Chase said. "Why did the wolf do that?" Marshall asked. "She is dead all the wolves are dead," Rocky said. "Yeah we can start taking the taps down the wolves are dead and Everest can come back to the mountain," Ryder said leading the pups to there rigs. The wind and snow were still very bad as they drove back to the lookout forgetting about Forrest completely.

"It worked they forgot about you and you slipped away," Celsius howled with excitement. "It worked better than I thought," Forrest howled attempting to catch up to Celsius who was running. "Come on flash am I too fast for you," Celsius yelled to Forrest. "Wait up my leg is killing me," Forrest said. "Okay," Celsius said walking back to Forrest and letting him lean on her. "Thank you," Forrest said putting half his weight on Celsius. "No problem," Celsius said as the two arrived at the cave.

The next day the snow stopped and Everest went back to Jake's mountain. The paw patrol had to clean up the whole town. "Everest welcome back home," Jake said as Everest walked in side. "It feels good to be home again," Everest said walking in the cabin. "Yeah and no wolves," Jake said. "I feel bad for the wolves," Everest said. "Why?" Jake asked. "They were nice and died," Everest said. "Let's go check out the slopes it might clear you mind," Jake said heading out side. "Sure Jake," Everest said following her owner.

The rest of the day was spent clearing the slopes and trails. The paw patrol took the day to clear the city and remove all the traps. Forrest and Celsius were around town in the shadows seeing how the game was affected. "The game is still good," Forrest said seeing people lurking in the shadows. "We better get going or the paw patrol will get on to us," Celsius said. "Yeah," Forrest said. The two arrived at there cave to see Everest walk by alone. The two got out of the cave when Everest passed and approached her.

"What are you doing out alone," Forrest asked in a deep tone. Everest spun around in shock as she saw the two wolves looking at her. "Your both dead," Everest said in shock. "Deception," Forrest said. "We get around," Celsius said. "So your not dead," Everest asked. "Well after this conversation we are dead to you and the paw patrol and this town," Forrest said walking over to Everest. "What do you mean," Everest asked. "After we are done talking you never mention or hint at that we are still alive," Forrest said putting a paw on Everest shoulder.

"You are alive you tricked all of us," Everest said nuzzling Forrest neck hugging him. "Deception," Forrest said. "We are the best there is at what we do," Celsius said walking up to Everest. "Sorry Forrest," Everest said as she let go of Forrest. "Forrest dosen't mind," Celsius said. "Yeah," Forrest said. "So why are you talking to me," Everest asked. "Well you were worried, and Forrest here hurt his leg," Celsius said staring at Forrest. "Thanks for noticing I was worried and I can help your paw come to the cabin Jake can help also," Everest said. "Lead the way," Celsius said letting Forrest lean on her.

They walked to Jake's cabin and Everest got Jake out. "Dude you found more wolves," Jake said looking at the wolves. "No silly these are good wolves," Everest said. "Hello my name is Celsius and this if Forrest we are scouts for dog teams to see how funding money is organised," Celsius said. Forrest almost hit Celsius after she finished talking. "Dude there is no such thing nice try," Jake said. "Well Jake Forrest is hurt can you help him," Everest asked. "Sure I will help him inside," Jake said picking Forrest up and carrying him inside. "Dude you are well behaved for being picked up," Jake said putting Forrest down on a chair. "Thank you sir," Forrest said.

"It must be this leg," Jake said noticing the wrapping on one of his paws. "Yes it is," Forrest said letting Jake unwrap it. "So what was with your freind," Jake asked looking at Celsius. "Must people don't believe what we really do so we make up different lies," Celsius said. "So what do you really do?" Jake asked. "We are part of the federal bro of investigation in partners with the center of intelligence world trade and nation home land security with cooperation with all armed forces," Forrest said. "What does that mean?" Everest asked. "We fight, we help, we are the first ones to show up and the last ones to leave we do what ever the public needs help doing on a emergency scale," Celsius said.

"I think that is so rare and never thought of that it is real," Jake said getting a towel and rubbing alcohol. "Yeah you would never expect it to be a wolf," Celsius said. "No we would think it would be a highly protective person," Jake said. "Deception," Forrest said wincing in pain as Jake poured the alcohol over his wound. "Sorry dude," Jake said. "It is fine," Forrest said still in pain. "So you two work for the government," Everest said. "Not directly but yes," Celsius said. "How does that work?" Jake asked. "We do everything private no big heads tell us what to do and how to do it," Forrest said.

"That sounds like a nice job," Jake said drying Forrest wound. "It is not very nice, but it is fun," Celsius said. "How?" Everest asked. "Well you see things and do things all the time you go in dumpsters, run in fires, rush gun men a lot of others. You also get used to it and start to play around with it a little," Forrest said as Jake wrapped his leg. "How did you hurt yourself than?" Jake asked. "This leg was never the best I hurt it all the time and I think a beam fell on it in a fire," Forrest said. "Well you should stay off of it for a week than slowly put weight on it and walk around a little'" Jake said petting Forrest.

"Don't even bother saying it he never listens," Celsius said. "Well what dog does," Jake replied putting his stuff away. "You should listen or your paw will not heal," Everest said walking up to Forrest. "Forrest dude stay off that leg," Jake said placing Forrest on the floor. "Okay," Forrest said standing up.

"So what are you two here for?" Everest asked. "Sworn to secrecy," Forrest replied. "Okay have fun doing what ever you are doing," Jake replied. "Thank you," Celsius said leaving the cabin with Forrest. "Yeah thank you," Forrest said throwing a five dollar bill at Jake who caught it. "Thanks dude," Jake called as the wolves left. When the wolves were far away from Jake they started to talk again.

"What are we here for?" Celsius asked. "To catch someone," Forrest responded. "Why?" Celsius asked. "They are a fugitive and escaped from a federal penitentiary," Forrest said. "Why would they come here?" Celsius asked. "They are not here for about 3 more days they have a son here so they will come back to see that son before they flee," Forrest replied. "Why did we get here so early," Celsius asked. "We had to get the paw patrol off of us and be ready because this person has two dogs one a jet black shepherd that is a street fighter specialized. The other is a husky taught to use weapons," Forrest replied. "Names?" Celsius asked. "Tracer and Mountain," Forrest replied. "That sounds to familiar," Celsius said.

"We still have time to waist so in the meantime we can do anything," Forrest said. "We should go to the lookout," Celsius said. "No a wolf is a wolf we have to wait on them," Forrest said. "So what do we do," Celsius asked. "Anything you want besides go to the paw patrol," Forrest replied. "Let's go into town?" Celsius said. "Shore why not," Forrest said. The two walked into town to see what was happening there.

The paw patrol already told the mayor about the death of the wolves. Most of adventure bay knew and were in the streets celebrating. "This is disgusting celebrating killing," Forrest said as he walked on the street. "It is just what they are like," Celsius said. "Well I will stop them," Forrest said walking out of the shadows and into the crowed street. He walked with his head up looking at all the people as he walked through the crowed. All the people stoped and stared at him but he kept walking. No one was bothering him so he kept walking.

"Get out you curse of a wolf," Mayor goodway yelled as she ran to the wolf. "Make me," Forrest said getting low ready for a fight. Everyone than starred at the two as Forrest challenged. "Get out of here you are no good," mayor goodway yelled again. "You want a standoff," Forrest said. "Leave you are terrible," the mayor yelled again. "Tell me I am terrible. What are you celebrating here, the killing of two innocent wolves. We have the right to walk past this town and that is what we will do and you cannot and will not stop me," Forrest said.

"What is going on here," Ryder said as the paw patrol came. "This wolf is in our town," Mayor goodway yelled. "Back off I am just passing through," Forrest said. "You better get going then," Ryder yelled. Forrest than took off running through the crowed until he made it back to the shadows. "That was close," Celsius said as Forrest walked up to her. "Nope let's get going before they put traps out," Forrest said.

The two wolves stayed in town near the shadows were no one could see them. For the rest of the night everyone was partying in the streets for the killing of the wolves. "Forrest," Celsius said. "Fahrenheit what is the matter," Forrest said. "We should go," Celsius said. "What did you do?" Forrest asked. "I did not do anything this time," Celsius said. Forrest than noticed the problem there was an odd woman in the crowed. "Get down I have to get her," Forrest said throwing Celsius to the ground behind a dumpster as he ran out of the shadows.


	5. The start of terror

Forrest rushed out of the shadows to the odd woman. The woman saw the moves and took out a walter p22. The woman started to take shots at Forrest as a jet black German shepherd started to rush Forrest.

Forrest sprinted as fast as he could and avoided the bullets as he closed in on the shepherd. Celsius stood up to see what was happening and she jumped out and rushed a odd husky that had a holster with a desert eagle. Forrest got to the the black shepherd and shoved him down knocking him out. The crowed was now running everywhere afraid of what could happen.

Celsius got to the husky before the husky was ready. The husky fought back scratching Celsius muzzle and stomach. Celsius than knocked the dog out and grabbed her gun. Forrest was on the woman who was now sprinting away through the crowed. Celsius dragged the two dogs to a pole to tie them up and handcuff them. Chase was running in the crowed as he saw what Celsius was doing.

"Chase take them and keep them contained Forrest needs my help you can't handle this," Celsius yelled to Chase through the screaming. "Okay be careful," Chase said not wanting to chase a gun man. Celsius sprinted of into the night in the direction of Forrest. Forrest was still sprinting after the woman weaving between panicked people. Forrest was faster and better on his feet than the woman. Celsius could not catch up with Forrest because he was too fast.

The woman had a car ready and hopped in driving away. Forrest managed to get on the roof of the car holding onto the roof racks as the woman hit people in the street. Forrest jumped into the passenger window and jumped the woman in the front seat. Celsius was hit by the out of control car as Forrest was thrown out of it.

Forrest was lying on the ground as Celsius limped to Katie's. The car came back around and Forrest jumped on the car rolling over it and falling off the back. Forrest managed to stand up as the car made a turn for him again. Forrest pulled out his dagger and chucked it into the cars grill. The car made some terrible noise and the engine stopped. The car slowed to a stop as Forrest got up.

Forrest got his glock 19 out of it holster and aimed it at the woman as she got out of the car. Forrest shot the lady knocking her to the ground. "Put you arms in front of you and spread your legs apart," Forrest yelled limping up to the lady. Forrest was now covered in his own blood even his fur was stained.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder and a lot of other things. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up the right anything you say can and will be used agents you in a fair court of law. You have the right to an attorney to be present during questioning, if you can not afford a attorney and so desire one, one will be presented with one with no cost to you. Do you understand your rights?" Forrest said sniffing the woman and handcuffing her.

"Go to hell," the lady yelled. Police started to come 20 minutes later and brought the woman in. The woman started to resist and kicked Forrest knocking him out cold on the asphalt. Forrest was rushed to Katie's by the police. The woman and the two dogs were brought to the police station.

Forrest woke up as he was being carried into Katie's parlor. Forrest knew what was going to happen so he started to resist Ryder who was now carrying him. "Let me go you son of bitch," Forrest tried yelled realizing his muzzle was tapped shut. "Hold still we are going to help you," Ryder said trying to put Forrest on a bed. Forrest took out his dagger and slit the tap that was around his muzzle and stood up.

"You are lying you are going to tie me down and put me in a medical coma for 16 days to watch to see if I am rapid," Forrest yelled. Katie walked in with an IV ready and saw the holdout. "Katie he knows what we are going to do to him," Ryder said looking at Katie. "I have another plane," Katie said getting a mask out. Katie rushed up to Forrest and got the mask around his muzzle.

"This will knock him out," Katie said as Forrest took the mask of. "Nice try you can not catch me," Forrest said. "You are going to die you need our help," Ryder said. "No you are going to kill me we both know that," Forrest growled leaping on Katie. Forrest grabbed Katie's keys and ran for the door and looked it behind him leaving the key in the lock.

Katie and Ryder rushed to the door and slammed into it as it did not open. Forrest was gone by the time the two got outside and started to search for him. Celsius was there looking at Ryder and Katie with Forrest specialized sniper rifle aimed at the two. "Hello you two long time no see," Celsius said bringing the rifle's scope to it's side by a hinge and latch.

"Were is Forrest?" Katie asked backing away from the wolf. "He is long gone, I borrowed his sniper for a little," Celsius said bringing the muzzle up to Katie's sight. "You aren't going to use that are you?" Ryder asked. "I know how," Celsius said looking through a red sight scope on the front of the rifle. "Are two scopes necessary?" Katie asked. "Yes one is for distance one is for short distance both spot on," Celsius said. "It is not loaded," Ryder said. "Do you want to test that theory," Celsius asked.

"Why are you here?" Katie asked. "I was making sure the undesirables were taken care of," Celsius said sarcastically. "Why are you here than?" Ryder asked. "I don't know because your attempt to trap Forrest and another person is out there," Celsius said. "Well catch them," Katie said. "I have them in my sights," Celsius said. "We did nothing," Katie said running into her shop. Ryder followed Katie as Celsius fired a shot that knocked a bottle of a shelf and onto Katie.

"So you want to run next time I will aim lower," Celsius said bringing a firing pin back. "You can't reload it is a single shot," Rocky said from behind Celsius. "Do you want to believe that or should I demonstrate it on you?" Celsius asked putting the firing pin back in position. "How does it work than with a firing pin like that?" Rocky asked. "I take out the firing pin instead of clearing the chamber to make room for the next ammunition," Celsius said.

"Put the gun down," Rocky said running up behind Celsius and knocking her to the ground. Rocky grabbed the rifle and put it up to his sight. "Who is on top know," Katie said running out side with Ryder getting behind Rocky. "You are funny you can't fire that rifle it is single shot I have the rest of the ammunition you fell for the bluff," Celsius said pulling a cartridge out of her sheath. "I hate you Rocky said putting the gun down.

"Bluff," Celsius said grabbing the sniper and aiming it at Rocky. Rocky, Katie, and Ryder tried to run. Celsius pulled the gun up to her sight and with out aiming fired a shot and hit the heal of Ryder's shoe tripping him. Ryder fell and brought Katie with him Rocky kept running until Celsius fried again knocking him to the ground as the bullet went through his pup pack and nearly missed his head.

"This is your warning you stay away from all wolves even us. If you decide to get smart Forrest is ten times better of a sniper so choose your decision wisely," Celsius said putting the rifle over her should and walked away. Ryder was not shot his heel was nicked. Rocky's pup pack was destroyed with a nice clean hole in it. The shot fired in Katie's went through the roof.

Celsius walked back to the cave trying to figure out how to empty the magazine. Celsius could shoot the rifle well but could not reload a magazine or even remove it. Forrest was outside Jake's cabin as he knocked on the door he collapsed with his glock in his holster loaded. Everest looked to see who was at the door and saw the blood stained wolf and woke Jake up.

Jake rushed the wolf inside to see what he could do for it. Jake managed to get a bullet out of Forrest shoulder. He also managed to do a terrible job of stitching his injuries. Everest had a lot of trouble getting his sheath and holster off of his body. Everest got the holster off and the gun fell out. Everest did not know the gun was loaded so she picked it up by the modified trigger.

"Jake why was this gun not secure in it's holster?" Everest asked looking at the gun. "Everest point that away it is probably loaded you keep it lose in your holster to remember it is loaded," Jake said getting up and walking over to Everest. "How do you unload it," Everest asked pointing it at the wall. "I will fire it outside," Jake said carefully taking the gun outside. "Jake shot a round out side and noticed the slide was still loaded.

Celsius heard the shot and got Forrest's sniper hoping Forrest left a fully loaded clip in it. Celsius knew the clip that was in it was a ten shot capacity with tracer rounds. Celsius also knew that the gun shot was from Forrest custom modified glock 19. Celsius Rushed up to Jack's cabin and knocked on the door the sniper at her side.

Everest answered the door with the glock in the holster she put on herself. "I heard a gun shot," Celsius said almost laughing at Everest. "Yeah Jake shot out of this gun," Everest said taking the gun out and pointing it at Celsius. "Aim that away it is loaded," Celsius said walking in the cabin. "Jake shot it," Everest said putting the gun in the holster.

"Hello Jake you shot Forrest's gun off?" Celsius asked seeing Jake stitching Forrest. "Yeah the slide was stuck," Jake said. "No it is still loaded Forrest would be so mad if it got stuck," Celsius said. Everest was still trying to get the holster around her self on her right side. "Everest that glock is loaded and that is a left holster," Celsius said taking the gun out of its holster. Celsius pulled the slide back and the top bullet came out. Celsius released the clip and put the ammunition back in the clip and snapped the clip into one of many safety's.

"Sorry Forrest has so many safety's it is hard to unload it," Celsius said snapping the glock back in it holster. "I managed to shoot it," Jake said. "That's good 29 more or so more and it would be empty," Celsius said clearing the sniper. "No way he holds 30 in that," Jake said washing his hands. "He does and holds 10 in this clip," Celsius said bringing the firing pin to an other safety. "That is a nice sniper were did you get it?" Jake asked walking back into the room.

"It is Forrest he made it himself completely custom he even made some parts him self," Celsius said putting it over her shoulder. "What do you shoot in it," Jake asked. "I think it is 50 caliber or 20 millimeters," Celsius said. "Take the clip off and see," Jake said. "I can't there is some safety I can't open," Celsius said. "Why so many safety's?" Jake asked. "So if someone steals it they will have a hard time using it," Celsius said.

"How is Forrest?" Celsius asked looking at the wolf. "I am not a doctor," Jake said petting Celsius. "Thank you for trying," Celsius said. "I never met a wolf like you two," Jake said sitting back in the chair. "Thank you if that was a complement," Celsius said leaning up against the chair. "You two are smart, selfless, strong, brave all any kid would ever want to be. Your are the most appreciative, but you are also fierce and ready to stand up for what you believe in," Jake said starting to fall asleep. "Thank you Jake," Celsius said standing up.

Celsius walked over to Everest who was on the front porch thinking to her self. "Sorry about Forrest I heard what happened the whole night on the news," Everest said seeing Celsius lay in the snow on the porch. "Don't be sorry for me and him we did our job and we have to pay for it," Celsius said putting her head on the snow. "How do you run at people like you guys did it seems so odd to see some one run into that," Everest said.

"You put your head down and run," Celsius said. "But why?" Everest asked. "Because we are stupid Forrest was always, he ran the wrong way and I followed him no matter what and he does the same for me," Celsius said. "Your not stupid no one not even Zuma or Chase would run into that like you did," Everest said. Celsius said nothing as she fell asleep. "Good night," Everest said putting a cloak she had on her.

Everest walked to her pup house to sleep for the rest of the night. The paw patrol was in the lookout not sleeping they were afraid for there lives on what could happen. The next day Everest woke up and saw Celsius still sleeping in the same spot she was last night.

Jake was awake and eating breakfast as Everest walked in to eat her breakfast. "Good morning," Jake said as Everest walked into the kitchen. "Good morning," Everest responded as she started to eat her kibble. "Forrest is looking well," Jake said. "That is good Celsius is sleeping outside on the porch," Everest said. "We should help adventure bay today," Jake said. "Who is going to watch Forrest?" Everest asked. "I was thinking Zuma he is the bravest," Jake said.

"We are going to switch off than," Everest said. "Yeah we are," Jake said. "Are you going to call Ryder?" Everest asked. "I already did and heard about the incident with Celsius," Jake said. "We should let her help clean the town," Everest said. "Good Idea Zuma will be hear in 30 minutes to watch Forrest," Jake said.

"What did I do," Forrest said hearing his name. Jake and Everest walked into the room to see Forrest awake. "Zuma is going to be hear to watch you," Everest said as Forrest fainted. "Well so much for that," Jake said noticing Forrest was out. Zuma arrived 30 minutes later and woke up Celsius up as he walked in the cabin. Celsius also went in the cabin to see how Forrest was.

"Dude Forrest is just lying there," Zuma said noticing Forrest. "Yeah we know we are going to help with cleaning the town up," Everest said. "Celsius you should come with," Jake said petting Celsius. "I would love to Jake I helped with the mess," Celsius said sarcastically, faking a smile that fooled everyone except sleeping Forrest. Jake and Everest than made there way to town with Celsius.

They met up with the paw patrol in town. Ryder had Celsius doing the hardest jobs he could find for her. "Dude that wolf can do anything," Jake said to Ryder. "Yeah this is pay back for last night it was Chase's idea," Ryder said thinking of anther job for the wolf. "That isn't right," Jake said walking away from Ryder. "Celsius after you move the dumpsters back to were they belong you can push this car out of the road," Ryder yelled to the wolf.

Celsius sighed at yet another job. All the other pups were standing around watching as one worked for a little than switched off. "When is this day going to end," Celsius said to her self. Celsius than watched as Sky went to her helicopter to go up to Jake's mountain to watch Forrest. Everest started to walk over to Celsius.

"What do you want you might get a speck of dirt in your fur," Celsius said as she started to attempt to push the car. "That was nice and pleasant what was that for," Everest said. "I am working 100 times as hard as all of you combined," Celsius yelled. "So are you afraid of working?" Everest asked. "No the paw patrol is doing nothing," Celsius said. "They are tired they didn't get sleep last night," Everest said. Celsius said nothing and pushed the car off the rode into an alley.

"You are a strong wolf," Everest said. "Stop talking to me before I rip into you about everyone else," Celsius warned. "Okay," Everest said walking away from the wolf. "Celsius you can sweep the streets," Ryder called to the wolf. Celsius started to sweep the streets when Zuma arrived. "Dude what did I miss?" Zuma asked hoping out of his hover craft.

"Nothing much Zuma we are almost done," Ryder said. "You got a lot of wowk done," Zuma said looking around the street. "Thanks," Chase said. Celsius was listening in on the conversation and what was going on. "Jake we are sorry but Sky is going to tie Forrest up and bring him to Katie's," Ryder said to Jake. Celsius heard this and realized the whole point of this was to keep her working and than get Forrest.

Celsius took the sniper rifle off of her shoulder and put the scope up and started to run. Celsius ran up to Jake's cabin and shoved the door in and pointed the sniper at Sky. "Good timing," Forrest said. Celsius saw that Forrest had his glock 19 in his paw aimed at Sky. "I heard the plan and rushed here," Celsius said stepping to the side clearing the sniper. "So Sky what should we do with you?" Forrest asked.

"Stop pointing that gun at me," Sky said. "Well I have to make you afraid some how I would never shoot a pregnant dog dead," Forrest said sarcastically. "How would you know that," Sky said in shock. "I know more than you think we should get you to Ryder," Forrest said. "Yes you should and get that thing away," Sky said. "Walk outside," Forrest said handing the glock to Celsius. "Let's go you can walk," Celsius said as Sky walked to the door.

The two got out side and Sky made a move for Celsius. Celsius already had enough for a day so she shot Sky in the leg knocking her to the ground. "Call Ryder know and tell him to get you," Celsius said picking up the empty bullet casing. Sky listened to what Celsius said and called Ryder. "Ryder you have to come to Jake's mountain Forrest stopped the plane and Celsius shot me," Sky said. "Hold on Sky we will be right there," Ryder said ending the call.

"Hold still," Celsius said clearing the gun and putting it on her other holster. "What are you going to do," Sky asked. "I am not heartless so I am going to wrap your leg," Celsius said taking wrapping out and started to wrap the paw. "Why did you shoot me," Sky said. "We are not heartless we need to protect our selves as much as you," Celsius said finishing the wrapping. "Fine than keep that gun away from me," Sky said. Celsius ignored what Sky said and reloaded the gun aiming it at Sky.

Ryder arrived 30 minutes later with the rest of the paw patrol and Jake. "Put down the weapon," Chase yelled taking out his own Walter p22. "Drop yours I will keep this a standoff if I have to," Celsius yelled. "Put the weapon down," Chase said putting his paw on the modified trigger. "Drop yours I never miss," Celsius yelled back. "Put the weapon down it is your last chance," Chase yelled. "Drop yours," Celsius said firing a shot at Chase knocking the gun out of his paws.

Celsius cleared the glock and put it in her holster. "I will fix the gun for free," Celsius said walking over to it and picking it up. "Why would you do that," Chase asked. "Because I am not that bad of a wolf like you think. When you dropped yours I dropped mine," Celsius said. Marshall already had Sky in his ambulance and was driving off. "I will bring you this tomorrow if you are not at the lookout I will hold it for another day," Celsius said. "Just put it inside," Chase said. "No you always hand some one a gun never leave it for them," Celsius said.

Chase left with the rest of the paw patrol. "Forrest how do you feel," Everest asked seeing Forrest awake. "Fine," Forrest replied. "You stood up agents Sky," Jake said. "No one is going to tie me up with out a fight," Forrest said. "I would too but you have to go to Katie's," Jake said. "Fine I will go but if she tries anything I will make sure to fight back till some one is dead," Forrest said. "Okay we will come with you to make sure everything is fine," Everest said. "Okay but first Fahrenheit," Forrest said. "Here is your firearm back I will take the sniper," Celsius said taking the sniper off of Forrest back.

Forrest quickly filled the magazine to full capacity leaving the slide back ready to use it. "I will carry you to the car," Jake said carefully picking up the wolf and walking him to the car. Jake than started to make his way down to Katie's. Celsius and Everest were talking as Everest was driving.

They arrived at Katie's and Jake carried Forrest inside and put him on a grungy. "You finally got him in," Katie said making sure Celsius and Everest were talking far away. "Yeah you have to be quick he is on to you," Jake said to Katie. Celsius was not paying attention to Everest at all she was listening in on Katie's conversation. "I will do it now keep Celsius busy for a minute," Katie said getting a needle filled with a pink liquid out. "I will try," Jake said walking to were Celsius was.

Katie walked into the room with Forrest trying to be quick. "This will knock you out so the stitches will hurt less," Katie said injecting the substance as fast as she could into the wolf. Forrest howled in pain and was knocked out 20 seconds later. Katie walked out of the room to talk with Jake. "It is done he is dead," Kaite said walking outside to meet with the others.

"It was a trick to get him here," Celsius said sprinting away. "You finally killed him," Jake said. "Thank you for going through all that to get him," Katie said. "It was best for the town and now Celsius is going to be gone out of town," Everest said. What no one noticed was the falcon circling over head listening in on the conversation. "Let's get home we have done enough for today," Jake said. The two left back for the mountain.

Katie bagged Forrest's corpse in a burlap bag and dumped it far away in the woods not to arouse suspicion. Katie than informed the whole town on what had happened and the two wolves were gone. Celsius was in the cave crying to her self on how she fell for what had happened.

In the middle of the night the falcon came down to the burlap bag and cut it open. "Wake up everyone is gone," the falcon said. "It worked. No one can know that I am alive not even Fahrenheit," Forrest said getting up. "I have your recording and this conversation is secret so are you," the falcon said handing a recording device to Forrest. "Your deeds will be remember and repaid," Forrest said walking off into the night.

Forrest went straight to the creek to wash up and remove the unneeded stitches. Celsius walked up to the creek and Forrest ran to hide. Celsius walked up to the creek and pawed at the water. Forrest wanted to do something and had an idea. Forrest picked up a rock and bounced it off a tree making it look like it was thrown from the other direction. Celsius noticed the stone that landed next to her and noticed a craving in it.

Celsius could barely make out the letters KF. Celsius picked the rock up and walked back to the cave to sleep. Forrest finished washing off in the creek and found a nice place to sleep for the night. It was between three trees and rocks it would provide him shelter and he could see around. Forrest slept for the night and woke up late.

Forrest woke up at around noon time. Everyone else was already awake. Forrest stayed by the make shift shelter for the day and the night. Celsius stayed in her cave all day and night too. The paw patrol was celebrating the death of the wolf and the absences of Celsius who they thought was gone. Jake and Everest were celebrating with them.

The next day Forrest woke up just as twilight began to fall. By now Forrest wounds have fully healed over the 3 days. Forrest was still thought to be dead. Celsius was thought to of left town and would never come back. Forrest walked up to Jake's cabin with his sniper he got from Celsius's cave when she left to hunt. Forrest carefully knocked on the door of the cabin and quickly got to the side out of sight from any windows or the door opening.

Jake opened the door and Forrest jumped at him. Forrest ripped Jake's shoulder open. Knocking him out Forrest shoved Jake into the cabin with him not knowing what happened. Forrest than walked into town in the shadows and swam to the lookout island from the bridge. Forrest slowly got up onto the island and snuck past all the sleeping pups to the back of the lookout.

Forrest than dug a small hole and put explosives in and around the hole with a timer. Forrest than set the timer and got of the island and onto a rocky cove were he could watch the island.

Everest saw Jake hurt and rushed him to the hospital. In the morning the paw patrol was getting ready to visit Jake when the timer for the explosives went off.


	6. Heat

With an explosion half of the lookout fell to the ground. The paw patrol started to panic as all the glass shattered and fell to the ground on them. Foggy bottoms fire fighters were called and they arrived an hour later. The lookout burst in to flames as the fire fighters were retrieving the pups.

Forrest was quick to get into town and set explosives up at town hall, the middle of the street, and in the sewers and more at Katie's parlor. Forrest got out of town as fast as he could before the explosives went off. Forrest found a good spot to set up his sniper were he could see the whole town. Forrest set his sniper up with the most common round of hand guns 9mm. Forrest's rifle was completely custom to use any kind of ammunition and for perfect accuracy from 10 miles away.

The explosives in town went of all at once. The fire fighters rushed to the other affected buildings and helped what they could. The town hall collapsed with people inside it. The sewer explosives shot off five man holes killing who ever they hit. Katie's parlor was destroy the only good thing is that Katie was outside not in the parlor as it collapsed.

Forrest was on the cliff with his scope set on Chase. Forrest shot a round not looking to kill. Chase howled in pain as the shot hit his leg. Forrest brought the scope up to sight with Rocky and shot him. Rocky got skimmed in the stomach as he howled in pain. Forrest was now on Rubble aiming for his head carefully not trying to kill. Rubble was instantly out as the bullet hit the lower back section of his scull. Forrest quickly scoped out Sky and shot her other leg and quickly ran from his sight noticing someone was coming.

Forrest quickly put a 20 millimeter round in his rifle. Forrest took cover and reloaded with 9 millimeters after he saw it was Celsius. Celsius knew what was happening in the town and wish she were a part of it. "I should be helping with the destruction of the paw patrol," Celsius said walking on past the overlook of the town.

Forrest made his way to a cliff that made a clear shot to the hospital by 9 and a half miles. Forrest had to use 50 caliber sniper rounds because of the distance. Forrest looked through his scope at maximum distance. Forrest could see Everest pacing in the back courtyard looking worried. Forrest laid on the ground and put his stand out for the sniper. Forrest adjusted his scope for perfect distance on Everest. Forrest lined up the shot and got ready to fire. As Forrest pulled the modified trigger the gun fired but nothing happened.

Forrest used the scope to look all around the area but no sign of the bullet or a landing spot. Forrest took the 50 caliber ammunition out and put a 20 millimeter scoping round. The bullet was for adjusting the scope and not for real use in any other aspect. Forrest readied the shot again and missed Everest by a hair. He than ran off back in the woods knowing his shot was now ruined.

At the hospital everyone head the shot as it hit the pavement. Everyone rushed inside and stayed there with no one aloud out side. Jake was in a recovery room as Everest rushed in explaining what had just happened. "Everest stay inside that could be anyone," Jake said petting Everest. Forrest moved to another viewing point that had a good shot at the front of the hospital and the rode leading to it.

Forrest set up with special custom ammunition he had for distance. Forrest put his red dot scope up and it lined up with his other scope adding a better sight. The shot was about 10 miles from the entrance of the hospital. The ambulance carrying some of the paw patrol members came into view coming up the rode. Forrest aimed for the tire and tried a impossible shot. He missed and reloaded.

He fired again as the ambulance turned into the entrance of the hospital. The tire on the ambulance popped yet the ambulance did not stop. Forrest fired another round and watched as the ambulance stalled and stopped. The ambulance quickly unloaded the paw patrol members and ran them to the hospitals emergency center. Forrest cleared his rifle of the empty cases and put them in the empty clip and walked back to his make shift shelter to wait untill the morning.

After 5 hours of surgery all the pups were in rooms recovering. The federal bro of investigation was in the town investigating the incident. Police were all over the town so were sharp shooters. The town was put on the do not visit list and everyone was told to stay put. Kadaver dogs found no more explosives and no sign of any person doing this.

All the pups were going to be fine. Zuma and Everest were the only unhurt pups. "You two go up to Jake's mountain you will be save there," Ryder said to the two pups. "Stay in the cabin if you need anything call us," Jake added. "We will," Everest said. "Yeah we will," Zuma said. The two than left for Jake's mountain. The two arrived there in 40 minutes and parked there vehicles out side.

"Hello you two," Celsius said walking up to the two pups. "Celsius you never left town?" Everest said in shock. "You killed Forrest to get me out of town I know," Celsius said shaking her head. "Than you did this to the town," Zuma said. "No I did it," Forrest said walking out from behind a tree with his glock out. "Get down and spread you paws apart," Celsius added pulling out her own glock 20.

The two pups obeyed what was said and got on the ground. The police than pulled up and arrested the two pups. "Nice job Forrest you got them," an officer said as Forrest hoped in to the front seat of the cruiser with Celsius. "You need to explain a lot," Celsius said hitting Forrest. Forrest explained everything that happened as they drove to the police station. "You are going to get arrested for what you did," Celsius said to Forrest.

"They can not I had a warrant to search the buildings and I had the right to self defence in anyway when they denied my search warrant," Forrest said. "How does that work?" Celsius asked. "The town denied the warrants so I had the right to use force to search the places," Forrest explained. "You way over stepped that," Celsius said. "I warned them I sent them a letter they probably ripped up with out reading," Forrest said.

"How about the sniper," Celsius said. "They had a warrant and refused arrest so I had to use gentle force to get them," Forrest said. "You have to pay for the ambulance," Celsius said. "Yeah I know they refused my warnings I use force," Forrest said. "You wrote a letter to all of them," Celsius asked. "Yup and it was approved by the postal service that they retrieved the letter and signed that they got it," Forrest said.

"I know what the warrants are for," Celsius said as the car pulled up to the police station. Everest and Zuma were lead into the station and were handcuffed to a desk. Celsius and Forrest were besides the desk waiting. "You two are under arrest for helping a fugitive," an officer said sitting down at the desk. "Dude we helped no one," Zuma said. "Mountain was here name she was in the terroristic incident," the officer said pulling out a picture of the husky that Celsius fought that night.

"We did not help here," Everest said. "We managed to get a little information out of her. You are her daughter," the officer said. "I don't believe that," Everest said. "Well you DNA on file matched hers as would a mother and daughters," the officer added. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Everest said. Forrest walked back into another room and got the husky.

Forrest walked the husky out to see Everest. "Mom," Everest said in shock. "Everest daughter," the husky said. "cuff her to the desk," an officer said. "No need no one can get away from me," Forrest said. "So why are you here mom?" Everest asked. "I am not a good dog I am trained to kill and that was supposed to happen but I was stopped," the husky said. "That was good luck than," Everest said. "I tried to get you away from all this but it didn't work," the husky said looking down.

The husky than made a run for the door. "Nice try no one can out run me," Forrest said stopping the husky dead. "Bring her to the back," an officer said taking the dog to a cage in the back. "Your mom has a choice of letting you off by saying it was only her or by saying it was all you and she would get off," the officer said.

"This makes no sense," Everest said. "You were dumped into the arctic to save you," Forrest said. "By who and why," Everest asked in shock. "Fahrenheit and I we were paid off and we dumped you into the arctic with your father," Forrest said. "So it was you two," Everest asked completely confused. "Your farther was killed by a penguin after he stole there fish," Forrest said.

"We will keep her over night," an officer said bringing the two pups to kennels. "Okay we have no problem there is just one more thing we have to take care of," Celsius said jumping off a chair. The two wolves than left for the hospital to do one more thing. The two found were Ryder and the rest of the paw patrol was and took out there firearms. They approached Ryder's room and kicked down the door.

"Your under arrest put you hands up," Forrest said pointing his rifle at Ryder. Celsius read him his rights and handcuffed him to the bed. Forrest went to the next room were Marshall and Jake were. "Put your hands up," Forrest said kicking down the door. Forrest handcuffed Jake to the bed as he read him his rights. Forrest took Marshall to a back up police officer. Celsius was in Sky's room know doing what she did to Ryder.

After a 5 minutes all the paw patrols rooms had a guard at the door and were handcuffed to the bed. "Good work you two," an officer said as the two walked by. "Let's get to the cave tomorrow is going to be a long day," Forrest said walking out of the hospital. "Just hope that Mountain pleads guilty or admits to the crime," Celsius said. "Fahrenheit I am questioning her she is going to sing to the angles," Forrest said. The two made it to the cave to sleep until the morning.

Morning came and Celsius was at the police station with Forrest. "Forrest you can try but she refuses anything," an officer warned as Forrest walked into the interrogation room. The husky also known as Mountain was there sitting on a chair with her head up. "So Mountain we meet again," Forrest said standing on a chair looking the husky in the eyes. Celsius stayed by the door waiting to see were this was going. An officer than turned on the recording device and watched what was about to go down.

"I thought I told you to never see me again," Mountain yelled. "You brought this on your self you knew if you tried this I would catch you," Forrest said. The husky thought for a long time before speaking again, "I was just there and Celsius attacked me." "Okay I have a question why were you in this town you knew I was here if you hate me so much why did you come," Forrest asked in a calm tone. "Your ticks are not going to work on me I am innocent," Mountain yelled.

"Okay why were you in town," Forrest asked. "My freind was, Tracer," Mountain replied. "Did you plane on helping Tracer. I say that because he was supposed to be discussing funding with the town," Forrest said. "Yes I was here to help Tracer do everything he did in the town," Mountain said. "Do you remember what his planes were for the town," Forrest asked. "Yes to have a terroristic attack so the funding is lowered so he get's a break," Mountain said. "You were going to help with the funding and debating?" Forrest asked. "He told me all his planes and I was helped him with all the ones we got to," Mountain said stuck up.

"Miss Mountain you have been around wolves most of your life correct?" Forrest asked. "Yes it something to be proud of," Mountain said. "You must of heard of the term falling down a rabbit hole," Forrest said grinning. "Why are you so smug you did not get me to say guilty to the crime I am pleading agents. You got me to say no not yes to something I did do," Mountain said. "Well miss you just fell down the same rabbit hole twice," Forrest said turning the recorder off. "What no you are tricking me to say yes I know it," Mountain screamed. "Your pride was more important than your pleading," Forrest said standing up. "This is a trick," Mountain yelled. "No further questions," Forrest said walking out of the room with Celsius.

"What are you doing you got nothing out of here," Celsius said behind Forrest. "I got the confession," Forrest said. "No you didn't you got nothing," Celsius growled. "So do you want to fight or are you in heat," Forrest challenged getting low. "You don't need to know," Celsius said regaining her calmness. "The second one was correct and I did get a confession. You are to young from this," Forrest said standing up straight. "You are how older?" Celsius asked.

"Now they sing to the angles knowing there sentence would be less. A while ago we would howl to the dying," Forrest said. "Yeah go bark up a tree," Celsius said. "You would never know or remember what I would get into but I came out. The howl to the dying is no joke it helped and killed," Forrest said holding the police station door for Celsius. "You and your old ways," Celsius said. "You better stop," Forrest said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do if I don't," Celsius said walking in front of Forrest. "Sometimes the absence of certain things hurt more than doing another," Forrest said hinting at an idea. "You are being completely stupid what do you mean," Celsius said. "Just wait and you will notice," Forrest said.

Everest was still in the kennel with Zuma thinking. "How could this happen I do not believe this," Everest said to her self. "Dude something is wong we will get out," Zuma said lying down. "I hope we get out I just don't understand all of this," Everest said. "Well I have to let you two out," an officer said opening the kennel. "Why?" Zuma asked. "Forrest got a long shot of a confession out of Mountain you are free," the officer said. Zuma and Everest rushed outside.

"We have to walk," Everest said. "Yeah it sucks," Zuma said starting to walk. "It is starting to snow," Everest said following Zuma noticing the snow falling. "It is going to be a long walk," Zuma said. "Yes it is," Everest responded. After ten minutes of walking the snow was no falling heavily.

"This snow is too bad we are going to have to find shelter," Everest said. "Yeah my tail is fweezing," Zuma said shivering. "I am not shivering it is still cold," Everest said. "We will find shelter shortly hopfully," Zuma said. Everest than collapsed on the ground a howled. "Evewest dude awe you alwight," Zuma asked running up to Everest. "It is so cold," Everest said unable to move.

"You got lucky then," Forrest said walking out from behind a tree. "Wewe have you been?" Zuma asked. "Not following you," Forrest said taking his cloak off walking up to Everest and Zuma. "So why wewe you following us?" Zuma asked. "I heard Everest howl and came to see what was going on," Forrest said wrapping Everest in his cloak. "Why awe you helping us now?" Zuma asked. "So you do not freeze to death follow me there is a cave close by," Forrest said putting Everest over his back. "Lead the way dude," Zuma said following Forrest.

The three made it to a cave where Celsius started a fire. "Dude is that a fiwe," Zuma asked running up to it. "I will get Everest," Celsius said walking over to Forrest. "I am going to put her down by the fire," Forrest said putting Everest down 7 feet from the fire. "Take your cloak back," Everest managed to say. "The fire will keep you way warmer than it," Forrest said helping Everest taking it off.

"Do you two want a chipmunk or something," Celsius asked. "Do you have dog kibble," Zuma asked. "Sorry we have bay berries," Celsius said. "They are good too," Everest said. Celsius gave the two pups some of the berries and went outside to talk with Forrest. "What are you doing come into the cave," Celsius said walking up to Forrest. "I have been thinking about something," Forrest said.

"That is never a good thing should I call the police now?" Celsius asked serious. "No stop the sarcasm it is a real matter," Forrest said. "What is the matter you never get mad at me like that," Celsius said nuzzling Forrest. "The hole paw patrol is now released that means they are after us and we are playing into there trap," Forrest said looking in the cave. "Keep me informed I am too sick to keep watch up and stop me," Celsius said. "Say as little as possible," Forrest said. "Okay," Celsius said.

"Fahrenheit are you okay you are hot," Forrest said leaning his muzzle on Celsius's head. "Yeah I am hot it is part of life," Celsius said. "Fine what ever you say," Forrest said walking back into the cave. Celsius followed Forrest to the back of the cave and lied on the floor. Forrest sat on the floor and Celsius slept in front of him. Zuma and Everest fell asleep a little later leaving Forrest the only one awake.

Forrest quietly walked out of the cave onto the newly fallen snow. "What happened to the times were dogs could withstand the cold," Forrest said to himself. Forrest walked around the cave outside thinking to him self. He walked back to the mouth of the cave to see Celsius walking towards him. "Forrest," Celsius said falling to the ground. "Fahrenheit what is the matter," Forrest said rushing to her side.

"I can't walk or feel my leg," Celsius said trying to stand up. "Lean on me you are too cold your muscle is starting to freeze and your heart is slowing," Forrest said helping Celsius on his back. "It is hot how am I cold," Celsius asked. "Keep my cloak on it will keep you warm enough," Forrest said helping Celsius in his cloak. "Thank you Forrest don't leave," Celsius said looking at Forrest. "I will not leave get in the cave and we can sleep," Forrest said slowly walking Celsius into the cave. Celsius fell asleep quickly Forrest was looking over everyone not able to sleep.

Forrest was awake all night checking on Celsius as she slept. "Why does this only happen to me," Forrest whispered. "I am the most unlucky wolf ever on the planet," Forrest whispered. "You have a cute giwlfriend who loves you and a life you can live fow," Zuma said standing up. "Those things are not what they seem," Forrest said. "What awe they then," Zuma asked. "Just wait," Forrest said. "I hate when people say that," Zuma said. "A girlfriend is not life and my life is the most shitty life a wolf can have," Forrest said. "Change your life than," Zuma said.

"People say that all the time but it is not like that at all. There is no changing no going back once something happens it never leaves. You fuck up once your done you can not just say I want to be the president. I am a wolf who works for the government who runs toward trouble who saved a young pup from death and kept her save. I have messed up bigger than you can imagine but like most things in an alley you land on your feet or are dead I might of landed but that is just what is looks like. Once you start you are out forever you can not change turn back the more you double take the faster the past catches up and grips you by the throat," Forrest said lying down next to Celsius.

"You should speak for inspiwation," Zuma said. "No I speak the truth and most people can not accept what the truth is," Forrest said. Zuma than went back to sleep. Forrest sat back up and nuzzled Celsius gently not waking her up. The morning came soon and everyone was awake.

"Morning how nice," Celsius said sitting up. "Yeah good morning," Everest said. "The fiwe went out," Zuma said. "Nope it is just low ashes can burn for weeks before completely going out," Forrest said. "Forrest help me up," Celsius said leaning on him. "You are not any better?" Forrest asked nuzzling her. "I can walk and feel better just not the best," Celsius said. "What happened," Zuma asked looking at Celsius. "Nothing that interest you," Celsius said.

"I am suwe it will intewest me," Zuma said. Forrest than realized what Zuma was trying. "Nothing for you to know it does not matter to you," Forrest said. "Dude I can get you help if you awe sick or something," Zuma offered. "She is not, she is sick and you can not do anything it is just a regular cold," Forrest said stuttering. "So she is sick or is not?" Everest asked confused. "I am not sick," Celsius said to everyone. Forrest almost kicked Celsius as hard as he could when she said that.

"So what is the mattew than?" Zuma asked. "Nothing that will ever affect you so don't worry," Celsius said not noticing Forrest. Forrest was at the point of where he wanted to knock Celsius out to keep here quiet. "So your in heat," Everest said. "So what does it matter," Celsius said. "Nothing but we should get going to Jake's," Zuma said. "Okay I will lead you there and, Fahrenheit will stay here and rest," Forrest said making sure Celsius heard ever word clearly.

Forrest lead the two pups to the cabin. "Dude you need to take cawe of Celsius," Zuma said. "It is not your matter of problems only mine," Forrest responded. "Yeah I have heard heat is terrible unless you mate a lot," Everest said. "I know what I am doing just keep your muzzle out of our business," Forrest said walking away. "It was just a suggesting," Everest said. "Keep your muzzle to your self," Forrest said disappearing in the woods.

Celsius was waiting for Forrest at the cave they stay in normally. Forrest showed up a little latter mad to say the least. "Don't be mad it was my fault," Celsius said. "It does not matter who said what important information was given away and you played right into the trap. I do not care if you are in heat you told them that and know they know and can predict every time," Forrest said showing no emotion. "It is hard to always keep quiet it is hard you couldn't do it," Celsius said. "Than I would run far away and wire my muzzle shut," Forrest said.

Celsius slapped Forrest as hard as she could across his face. "Go to hell you son of a bitch," Celsius said running away starting to cry. "What did you say," Forrest said jumping on Celsius shoving her to the ground hard. "Let go of me," Celsius said taking out her glock and shooting Forrest. Celsius looked up at Forrest and all the blood on the ground and ran far away. Forrest limped to the river leaving a trail of blood he went to a grove of bay berry bushes to lay down and die.


	7. Flame

Celsius ran as far as she could before she ran into Marshall. "What do you want?" Celsius yelled. "I didn't know you would be coming here," Marshall said. "Well I will leave than everyone hates me even Forrest," Celsius yelled crying. "Not everyone," Marshall said. "Stop your piety is wrong everyone hates me," Celsius yelled again. "Not me I never met you," Marshall said.

"No I hope Forrest is dead and burns in hell with his mother," Celsius yelled running past Marshall and deeper in the woods. Marshall could not keep up with Celsius no matter how hard he tried. Celsius was long gone out of town by the time Marshall got back to the lookout that was now under construction.

Half of the back was repaired and most of the front glass. Most of the town was recovered. Katie's shop was reopened and repaired so was town hall. Most of the pups were back in action helping with the lookout. Ryder was the only one still out with injuries. Marshall pulled up to the lookout in his fire truck to see an odd wolf talking with the rest of the pups.

"Marshall this is Rabbit," Everest said as Marshall walked toward the group. "Yeah I heard what happened with the wolf problem and am going to stop it," Rabbit said. "Well Celsius just ran far out of town," Marshall responded. "That is one wolf down," Sky said looking at Rabbit.

She was a wolf that had light grey fur. Her left paw was dark grey and was scared. She had a blue fur stripe across her left eye and had a scar running down the side of her muzzle. "What happened to your muzzle?" Rubble asked. "Don't be rude," Sky said. "I don't mind my old freind scratched me when we were fooling around," Rabbit said. "Who was your friend?" Marshall asked. "I don't remember it was long ago he was the best," Rabbit said.

"What happened?" Chase asked. "He got away one day left told me where he was going and left we stayed together for a while than split," Rabbit said. "Your were his girlfriend," Marshall said. "No we were unsupervised friends if you know what I mean," Rabbit said. "Did you have pups?" Everest asked. "I am not going to answer that," Rabbit said. "Sorry if I offended you," Everest said.

"So what are these wolves like," Rabbit asked. "They awe sneaky," Zuma said. "Yeah fast and smart they always come back with a new plan," Rocky said. "They have firearms three of them," Chase said. "They are not afwaid of anything," Zuma said. "Sounds like this is going to be easy," Rabbit said. "Why," Everest asked. "I have seen a lot of people and been around I know how to catch anyone," Rabbit said. "Just don't get youwself killed," Zuma said. "I am the third best at what I do," Rabbit said.

"Who is the best?" Rubble asked. "KillerForrest he is the best followed by Celsius," Rabbit said. "You should get started finding them," Chase said. "Yes I am going now," Rabbit said walking away. "We will see you with a dead wolf," Rocky said watching as Rabbit walked off the island.

"She better catch them this is our only hope," Sky said. "Yeah it is she has to," Chase said. "I am tired of being nice to the wolves," Everest said. The paw patrol than continued the repairs on the lookout. Celsius was in the mountains beyond Jake's mountain. She stopped suddenly when she saw a blood red wolf jump straight at her knocking her to the ground incoherence and incapacitated.

"What the hell," Celsius yelled. "Shut up and stay still," the wolf yelled. Celsius stayed still not wanting anymore trouble. "Who are you?" Celsius asked. "Killer I am here for you," the wolf pup said. "Why do you want me," Celsius asked. "I do not play your games, I am the only wolf in the world that could take down Forrest," the wolf said. "Wait what are you talking about?" Celsius asked.

"I captured Forrest than played as him to get you mad than switched again so you killed him," the wolf said. "What I killed Forrest when I shot him?" Celsius yelled starting to cry. "Between the eyes," the pup said back. "Your lying it is fake no," Celsius yelled crying like crazy. "Fahrenheit you played your self and now it is done," the wolf said. "No you are Forrest only him would call me Fahrenheit," Celsius yelled. "Now your mind is playing tricks trying to destroy the logic of death because once your realized it you became afraid," the wolf said.

"Forrest," Celsius yelled jumping the wolf and throwing them to the ground taking her glock out. "That will not work because I am just a figment of your imagination not real a thought a hallucination," the wolf said. "Your playing a trick so you can kill me," Celsius yelled firing her gun. The figure easily avoided the bullet with no trouble. "I am nothing I am thin air you cannot and will not defeat me," the figure yelled rushing Celsius.

Celsius grabbed the figure by it's neck. Celsius dropped the figure when she was hit with a dead rabbit from behind waking her up. She turned to look and the wolf was gone and the rabbit was in front of her. "Your lucky," A figure said. "Not again," Celsius said. "I saved you from your death now in return you get to answer some questions," the figure said again.

Celsius blinked a couple times but still could not see anyone around only the blurred rabbit and white. "You can not see you got poison in your eyes," the figure said walking closer. "Who are you what did you do to me," Celsius yelled. "Fahrenheit I am no one important just eat the rabbit you need some food," the figure said. "Stop playing tricks on me where is Forrest," Celsius yelled.

"You are safe now eat and rest you have been running for about a day," the figure said again. "No I am crazy I am hearing a voice I can't see I am crazy," Celsius yelled. "Your sight will return just eat and sleep I will explain everything in the morning," the figure said again. "No explain it now," Celsius said still trying to look around. "Your lucky your cute," the figure said walking up to Celsius.

"What? Get away from me," Celsius yelled. "I am just going to let you smell my paw so you now I am not going to do anything," the figure said holding there paw up to Celsius nose. "Forrest it is you," Celsius said tackling Forrest. "You shot me in the head and now I am supposed to forgive you," Forrest said shoving Celsius off of himself.

"Forrest no please I am sorry you," Celsius was trying to say before she was cut off. "Do not bother your apology means nothing it is only words I now what I said and I saved you once to make my apology back but you did nothing to something that was much worse you were running right into a trap blind," Forrest said. "Forrest please don't be mad at me I can't live with out you," Celsius said. "Stop begging go howl for the dying maybe someone will listen, but I will not," Forrest said walking out of the cave.

Celsius fell to the ground and started to cry to herself. Forrest followed her all this way to talk her about him never forgiving her. "Eat the rabbit it is the last food I will ever give you," Forrest yelled as he started to run into the woods. "Forrest don't leave I can't survive here with out you," Celsius howled. Forrest kept running into the forest until he was tackled.

"What the hell," Forrest said seeing a white outline agents a tree. "Sorry sir I thought you needed help," the figure said walking towards Forrest. "What are you a rabbit," Forrest said shaking his head. "No sir I am a wolf pup," the figure said. "I was always blind but this is ridicules," Forrest muttered to him self. "Who is in trouble than?" the figure asked. "A wolf in that cave over there," Forrest replied pointing. "You just hurt her you are a monster you came from there," the figure yelled.

"So you want a fight now," Forrest said getting low. "What kind of stance is that," the figure said laughing at Forrest. Forrest leaped at the figure grabbing it's neck shoving it to the ground. "Were is your mother?" Forrest asked. "Don't hurt me I am a stray pup," the pup begged. "Now the truth comes out," Forrest said getting a better grip on the pups neck. "You would never kill a pup my mom Mountain would kill you," the pup pleaded.

"So your mom is Mountain who is your father?" Forrest asked. "Tracker. You would never kill a pup," the pup said. "Watch me," Forrest said breaking the pups neck and returning to the cave were Celsius was. Celsius was crying on the floor of the cave. "Stop crying is never solved anything," Forrest said waking up to Celsius.

"I thought you hated me," Celsius said hearing Forrest talk. "A pup I just ran into reminded me of you and I should be ashamed of myself for what I did," Forrest said. "Your lucky your cute," Celsius said standing up. "To be honest I was not going to leave you alone I was going to come back tomorrow," Forrest said. "Just never leave me," Celsius said. "Being left is terrible and I should never have said that to you," Forrest said.

"So what are we going to do if I am blind?" Celsius asked. "We are going to go back to the cave," Forrest said. "How if I can't see," Celsius asked. "I will lead you just stay agents my fur I will tell you if anything else has to be done," Forrest said walking next to Celsius. "That is an idea, but what if something happens to you then what do I do," Celsius asked nuzzling Forrest. "What if it was a full moon and the earth was in a vise elliptical orbit?" Forrest said sarcastically. "It was just a question I did not need the worlds end," Celsius said. "Just stay close and you will be fine," Forrest said starting to walk in the direction of adventure bay.

"How long will it take us to get there," Celsius asked. "A day no more," Forrest said. "Is that walking?" Celsius asked. "Yeah it is. If you want there is a flat up ahead were you can run," Forrest said walking faster. "Let's run past there so it is faster," Celsius said keeping up with Forrest. "If you need to stop just tell me," Forrest said as he started to sprint. "I can't keep up when you sprint," Celsius said running. Forrest stoped and let Celsius catch up.

The two made it back to the cave around noon time. The paw patrol members were helping with the final details of the look out exterior. The tower was done on the outside completely repaired.

"In four more days this will be done," Chase said walking into the lookout. The inside just had to be refloored and the elevator glass had to be redone. "What happened to Sky?" Rubble asked. "She went to Katie's thanks to Chase," Marshall said. "I forgot how good Chase was," Rubble said. "Yeah you are having pups to early," Everest said.

"Your just mad because you don't have pups with Marshall," Chase growled. "No, what, No," Everest stuttered blushing along with Marshall. "Called out," Zuma said. "Zuma how is Sky or Rabbit did you get either one or are you just over fantasizing," Marshall said to Zuma. "Dude shut up," Zuma said blushing.

"I hate you," Rabbit said walking into the lookout hearing the conversation. "Hey Rabbit how did it go," Rocky asked. "Well I found remains of the one wolf by a bay berry patch. It was than gone the next day. I found wolf tracks going miles outside of town," Rabbit said sarcastically. "So the wolves are gone?" Everest asked. "Yes they are out of town for miles," Rabbit said. "That is good are you going to stay in adventure bay?" Rocky asked blushing.

"Yeah you should," Chase said. "I am not going to stay in a town with 5 lustful dogs," Rabbit said walking out of the lookout. "We awe not lustful," Zuma said. "Your the worst. When any wolf comes to this town you are going to think she's pretty," Rabbit said turning around to face Zuma. "No we wouldn't your just the cutest," Rocky said. "Yeah yeah," Rabbit said continuing to walk away. "See you," Everest said.

"So the wolves are gone," Chase said. "So we think," Zuma said. "Your right they could hide again and be back," Everest said. "But what do they want if they keep coming back," Marshall said. "Good point if they come back we should sit down and talk they won't attack us unless we do something," Rocky said. "Good point but what if they want a lot of something or control over the town," Rubble said. "We talk," Zuma said.

"Yeah we just talk don't promise or agree on anything," Chase said. "Let's hope that they don't come back they are way smarter and stronger than us," Everest said. "Agreed if they come back we should have another plan to get them out," Marshall said. "We should go see how Sky is she is not here yet," Chase said noticing the pups absence. "You are wight," Zuma said.

Forrest and Celsius were just making it back to the cave after hours of running. The other pups went to Katie's to see what was taking Sky so long to return. The pups walked into the parlor to see no one in the front.

"Anyone in hewe," Zuma yelled. "Yeah over here," Katie yelled from the back. "Is Sky okay?" Chase asked. "Yeah she just had her pups," Katie said seeing a wolf walk in from behind the paw patrol. "Can we see the pups why did you not tell us," Chase yelled mad. "Be quiet look who is behind you," Katie said as Forrest walked past the crowed of pups. "What do you want with my pups," Chase growled rushing Forrest.

"Stop it I came here for something," Forrest said avoiding Chase easily. "What do you want," Katie asked. "Why is everyone so hostile," Forrest asked. "We saw you and we hate you," Everest growled. "Noted for the better and worse. May I have some salene if you have any?" Forrest asked. "What do you need that for?" Katie asked. "You have your reasons I have mine," Forrest said. "I am not giving you any," Katie said. "Fine than you wanna play this game I will make sure to win," Forrest said walking away from Katie but staying in the shop.

"The door is behind you use it," Katie yelled. "I see I know, you are not going to be happy once Fahrenheit hears of this," Forrest said leaving the parlor. "That wolf he is nothing good," Katie said. "But he didn't do anything that we know about. You can't deny him unless we know that he did something," Marshall said. "Yeah I hate to say it but he is right we don't know what he did. He works for the FBI everything he does is for his job. He did nothing illegal," Everest said. "I will refuse him forever," Katie said.

"So were is Sky," Chase asked. "In the back with her 7 pups," Katie replied leading them into Sky's room. "Hi Sky," Everest exclaimed as she walked in. "Hi Everest," Sky said back. "So what are you going to name the pups," Rubble asked. "I have some ideas," Chase said looking at the pups. "I already named them," Sky said. "Paw patrol get out here," Forrest yelled into the parlor followed by loud crashing noises. The paw patrol rushed out side to see the mayor's car flipped over along with 3 others.

All the pups stood there in shock at the cars. Forrest was already helping some people out of over turned cars. The pups rushed to the Mayor's car and tryed to flip the car over with Rubble's rig. "You don't need six pups for one car," Forrest said helping another person. "Rubble hurry up," Chase said seeing the mayor hurt. "Run now," Forrest yelled running to the mayors car shoving the pups away. "Why," Rubble yelled. "Do you want to burn to death the mayor is safer in the car for now," Forrest yelled as one car exploded.

Forrest was shoved into a car as the paw patrol ran. "Everyone else turn off your engine now," Forrest yelled to the less damaged cars. Forrest was now at the mayor's car helping her out. "What is he doing the cars could go up any minute," Chase said watching as Forrest got the injured mayor on his back and started to run. "Get her help," Forrest said putting the mayor down as he got to the other pups. "Were are you going," Everest asked. "There are more people in the cars," Forrest responded running back to the less damaged cars.

A total of 9 cars were damaged 4 which were over turned and burning. Everest rushed to another car as Forrest ran to another. "At least someone came to help," Forrest said to himself so Everest could hear. The people ran from there cars as fast as they could once they got out. Forrest ran to a fire hydrant and opened it slightly to flood the road. Rocky and Rubble started to tow the cars away.

"Thank you for the help," Forrest said to Everest as he started to sweep the street. Everest said nothing and walked back to Katie's. "Respect you always want it but you never do anything to get it, dogs this day and age," Forrest said to himself shaking his head.

"Why did you help him," Chase asked as Everest walked over to him. "We are rescue dogs we are supposed to rescue people," Everest said. "He is no good. All wolves are bad," Chase said walking into Katie's along with the rest of the pups.

"A little emergency," Sky said as all the pups entered her room. "Yeah so what are the pups names," Rocky asked. "Sky the secound, Tracer, Mountain, Debris, Ocean, Bottles, and Snow storm," Sky said pointing to the pups as she said there names. "Three boys and four girls," Rubble said. "No Chase?" Chase asked disappointed. "No your just there farther you did a little," Sky said.

"Okay," Chase said walking out of the room. "So when can you get back in action," Zuma asked. "I can never it is way to risky I could get hurt," Sky said. "You have to get back we need a pup in the sky," Everest said. "You are going to have to find another," Sky said. "Let me go outside and think," Everest said walking out side.

Forrest noticed the presents of the two watching him and started to laugh. "What's so funny," Chase growled. "Back off I did nothing to you," Forrest said back. "But what is funny was the question?" Chase growled louder. "You fell in the trap of having pups it happens to almost everyone your freind is done with you so walk away from her it is the only thing you can do now. She got what she needed and is done. She played you good," Forrest said.

"How would you know," Everest said walking up to Forrest. "I was not always this blind I could see what was going on. This happens all the time and I saw it happen again and again. The world hate's me with a passion, and that helps you see everything to learn everything," Forrest said. "Your blind," Chase asked walking closer. "Yeah all most of my right eye and parts of my left. Any were I look there are black marks," Forrest said.

"What happened," Everest asked. "Fights everyone hates me," Forrest said. "How do you get around so well," Chase asked. "I can still see out of sections of my eye you get used to it," Forrest said. "Is that why you never look at someone when there talking to you," Everest asked. "Yeah, and how my eye looks," Forrest said. "How are you so keen then," Chase asked. "You get used to it you can only get stronger," Forrest said.

"Is that what you need the medicine for?" Everest asked. "No my freind you have seen here got in some poison oak she can not see," Forrest said. "Is she the white wolf," Chase asked. "Yeah she is," Forrest replied. "Is she going blind?" Everest asked. "No she will be fine with time," Forrest replied.

"I guess you two don't have pups," Chase said. "Nope we would never have pups," Forrest said. "How is she," Everest asked. "She is okay besides poison oak," Forrest said. "Were is she now," Chase asked. "Safe," Forrest replied. "Why do you care so much about her if you are never going to have pups," Everest asked. "It is a long story you would never understand it," Forrest replied.

"You should bring your freind to town one day so we can meet her," Chase said. "Maybe one day," Forrest mumbled. "Go to were ever you live we will finish cleaning the streets," Everest said. "I will stay here and finish I should have never dragged you into this," Forrest said. "We have it here go help your friend," Chase said. "I can not I have a lot of work," Forrest replied. "Doing what?" Everest asked. "Anything and everything I almost never get much sleep," Forrest replied.

"Give us a list we can help," Chase said. "Thank you for the offer but you can not do a lot on the list," Forrest responded. "What can we do," Chase asked. "Paint the under side of the pier the paint is on the edge of the dock," Forrest said. "Okay that is easy," Everest said. "Just wait until you have to get under the deck," Forrest replied. "We will be done soon that is easy," Chase said. "Have fun then," Forrest said as the two pups started the walk to the the pier.

"Do you think that wolf is acutely blind," Chase asked Everest as they were walking. "Of course not he can see as well as we can," Everest said. "I am not painting the pier," Chase said. "I am not either he was trying to make us leave," Everest said starting to walk back to Katie's. "Yeah he was trying something he seemed nice about it," Chase said. "Yeah he was being nice," Everest replied. "Hopefully he will bring his freind so we can catch them with Rabbit," Chase said.

"Look what I found two pups walking back up here," Forrest said in a low tone walking up to the two. "What do you want," Chase asked growling. "I heard what you were saying I knew you were going to come back I followed you and heard everything," Forrest said. "Why," Everest asked. "I knew that you were going to come back and not do as you said you think I am a dum piece of shit?" Forrest asked. "Were is your freind did you lie about her too," Chase growled.

"It is what ever you believe now you will never listen to me or my freind unless it is a barter with your life," Forrest said. "Shut up and leave this town is no place for you," Everest growled. "Is that so?" Forrest said nodding his head. "Leave," Chase yelled. "The whole paw patrol is all just stuck up bitches who only want it there way. Not to mention they are useless, waist of money, idiots who prance around saying they saved the day that one the person could have done it 5 times fast and more efficient," Forrest said in his usual monotone voice.

Everest stayed silent as Chase started to yell. "Who do you think you are the king. No your a dumb wolf who just walks into town and thinks he is the best at everything. Well your not your a stupid wolf who deserves to die," Chase yelled. "Chase how dumb are you. You could never kill me. And Chase I am the best at what I do. You are so impaired you keep yelling you could be like your freind and shut your muzzle like a good dog," Forrest said. "Fine than go leave," Chase said walking away.

"What is your name?" Everest asked looking up to Forrest. "It depends on who you talk to," Forrest replied. "What do you call yourself?" Everest asked. "What other people call me," Forrest answered. "What do you want me to call you?" Everest asked getting annoyed. "Do not get mad at me it is not my fault I have no name," Forrest admitted. "Well do you want to be called anything?" Everest asked. "I really do not care I have been called so many things just pick something," Forrest said.

"How about Flame?" Everest asked. "That is fine with me," Forrest said. "I m going to go back to Katie's if you don't mind," Everest said. "Ma'am stop trying to be nice to me you hate me," Forrest said walking away. "It is Everest and I don't hate you anymore your not as bad as everyone else made it out," Everest yelled. "Well Everest I make the best of a freind and the worst of an enemy," Forrest said walking away.


	8. Two Wolves

Everest and the rest of the paw patrol were back in Katie's with Sky and her pups. "You two decided to come back in," Sky growled. "We had a little trouble outside," Chase said. "We walked across the wolf," Everest said. "Not him again," Sky whined. "His name is Flame and he is not bad at all when your nice," Everest said.

"No he can not be near any of us or my pups," Sky yelled. "Why dude?" Zuma asked. "No he is and will always be bad," Sky said. "Sky you have the right to say what you want with your pups, but not the rest of the paw patrol," Ryder said "The lookout is done being repaired." "I am going to the lookout than," Zuma said walking out of the room.

"I am with you," Marshall said walking out with him. "Sky is so annoying now," Zuma said as he walked out side. "There is nothing we can do," Marshall said. "Dude wolf guy," Zuma yelled seeing two wolves walking. "They are two wolves," Marshall said. The two walked closer to Zuma and Marshall. "Who awe you," Zuma asked. "No one important," Celsius said. Her sight was now better.

"Were are you going?" Marshall asked. "To the parlor," Celsius replied. "Dude what is youw name," Zuma asked lustful. "It does not matter to you I do not need a boyfriend," Celsius said. "Awe you suwe?" Zuma asked. "Yes," Celsius said walking in the parlor with Forrest. Katie noticed the two wolves walk in and went up to them with Ryder and Chase.

"Hello you two what seems to be the problem?" Chase asked approaching the wolves. "There is no problem why might you ask," Celsius asked. "Two wolves walk into a shop like this," Chase said. "I could name a hundred reasons why a wolf might walk in a shop," Forrest said. "What would you like," Katie said. "Paw wrapping if you have any please," Celsius said to Katie. "Are you hurt," Katie asked. "Not to bad," Forrest said.

"Who is the one hurt," Katie asked walking to the front of the counter. "It is not that bad ma'am," Forrest said looking at his bloody leg. "That is pretty bad come to a tub and I will wash it out," Katie said walking over to a tube with peroxide and wrapping. Forrest did as he was told and put his leg over the side of the tub.

"What happened," Katie asked putting warm water over the wound. "I attacked him when he woke me up," Celsius said walking over to the tub. "Why?" Katie asked. "I thought it was someone else so I woke up and grabbed my dagger," Celsius said. "It is a bad wound it might get infected and is going to take a long time to heal," Katie said poring the peroxide over the wound.

Everest walked into the lobby to see what was going on. "What happened," Everest asked seeing the blood on Celsius's snow white pelt. "Nothing to bad," Celsius said. "Your covered in blood," Everest said. "Yeah I am going to need to wash off," Celsius said. "I can do that it is hard to get blood out of fur," Katie said. "Thank you," Celsius said.

"Who is the hot pup," Rocky asked walking to the lobby. "No one," Celsius said looking down. "Don't be ashamed that your cute," Rocky said walking up to Celsius. "I don't need a boyfriend," Celsius said. "Who said I had to be your boyfriend we could just stay for the night," Rocky said trying to nuzzle Celsius. "Back off now I will not do anything like that with you," Celsius said avoiding Rocky.

"Fine than call me when your ready," Rocky said walking out of the parlor. "Sorry about that," Katie said seeing what happened. "It is fine I hate when boys do that. Wolves are a lot better," Celsius said. Ryder walked into the lobby with Rubble, and Chase.

"Sorry about what happened when you came in we have been having wolf problems," Chase said walking over to Celsius. "I do not like you and will not go out with you, before you waist your time," Celsius said. "Okay sorry I was going to ask," Chase said walking out of the parlor with Rubble who over heard what was said. Marshall walked into the parlor to see Celsius annoyed.

"Great another pup to hit on me," Celsius said. "It must be nice," Everest said. "Nope it is terrible," Celsius responded. Marshall started to walk over to where the two were talking. "Hi Marshall what's up," Everest asked. "Nothing much Everest. Ma'am are you okay," Marshall asked looking at Celsius. "You can call me Celsius and, Yes I am okay," Celsius responded. "Other wolf I can wash your fur now," Katie said getting a bath ready.

"You can call me Celsius if you so desire," Celsius said getting in a tub of water. "Nice name," Katie said getting soap. "Thank you," Celsius responded. "Your freind is good he did not flinch or fight at all," Katie said. "That is him," Celsius replied.

"So who are you," Chase asked looking at Forrest. "I am the wolf you hate from the other day everyone hates me," Forrest answered. "Well we were wrong if you have a girl like Celsius you must be good," Chase said. "Yeah Celsius is totally hot and cute," Zuma said. "She is none of your types she may be cute but you can not imagine what she is really like," Forrest said.

"Your so quite when she is around," Rocky said. "Yeah she is what keeps me out of a lot trouble," Forrest said earning a laugh from everyone else. "I wish I had a girl that cute, and you were right sky played me," Chase said. "It is what happens to most it is hard to find a mate that will not do that," Forrest said. "Is your freind like that?" Rubble asked. "Fahrenheit would not she knows better," Forrest said.

"I thought hew name was Celsius," Zuma said. "It is to you I am the only one who calls her Fahrenheit," Forrest said. "What is here real name," Chase asked. "Not the slightest clue," Forrest said lying. "What is your name," Rocky asked. "Call me what ever you want I do not have a name," Forrest responded. "What does Celsius call you?" Chase asked. "Forrest with two r's," Forrest responded. "That is going to kill Zuma why is it like that," Chase asked. "The curse of spell check shall never fail," Forrest joked earning a laugh from the other pups.

"Celsius is cute are you going to have pups," Rubble asked. "We do not know yet," Forrest responded being careful with his answer. "You should the pups might be cute," Chase joked. "They might have my pelt," Forrest said. "Yeah that would make them look terrible," Sky said hearing the conversation as she walked in the lobby.

"You should not have pups it would take away from mine," Sky said. "Should you be up and walking," Forrest asked. "My pups are asleep and my legs hurt," Sky said. "I am no doctor but you should not be walking," Forrest said. "Your just a dumb male what do you know," Sky said. "Okay do you want to test this dumb male," Forrest asked. "Your wasting you time I could kill you in a second," Sky bragged.

"Is that a challenge?" Forrest asked. "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight," Zuma started to say. "Bring it on you hot shot," Sky yelled rushing Forrest. Forrest grabbed Sky and lightly shoved her on the ground holding her still. "This dumb wolf can fight," Forrest said.

"Let me go," Sky yelled struggling. "Struggling will not help you," Forrest said holding Sky still. "You have proved your point," Chase said. "Okay," Forrest said letting Sky go. "So you can fight but you still are stupid," Sky yelled. "Okay than listen to me. You are messing with the wrong wolf I have no problem with killing another no matter what they are like. I have lived with animals mocking me trying to kill me I am telling you right now back off before you try something and I kill you," Forrest said.

"Is that a threat," Sky asked. "It was the truth you either follow it or who knows what's going to happen," Forrest said. "Forrest stop Sky will destroy you in seconds," Rocky warned. "Do not bother She stands no chance agents me," Forrest said. "Are you sure or do I need to prove it to you," Sky asked. "Do not waist your time you have pups to take care of if you get killed trying to mess with me I will not look after them or your friends," Forrest said.

"Celsius I think Forrest is picking a fight with Sky," Everest said to Celsius. "Nope sky is picking a fight with Forrest," Celsius said. "How do you know," Everest asked. "Forrest does not pick fights he makes you pick the fight," Celsius said. "I am not going to ask," Everest said. "It is better that you not," Celsius replied.

"Forrest looks like a terrible wolf," Katie said. "He is terrible it is just a matter of who you are," Celsius said. "He is good anyone can see it in him," Everest said. "You must have never seen him mad," Celsius said. "Why," Katie asked. "It is hard to pise him off that much but when you do you probably are going to be dead or have hell to pay," Celsius said.

"He is cute," Everest said. "I guess everyone says that," Celsius said. "You are his girlfriend how do not know if he is cute?" Everest asked. "Well I think he is cute but I do not know what others think," Celsius said. "Well I guess dogs think he is cute," Katie said watching as Everest walked over to him.

"Oh great now I have someone on my back," Forrest said noticing Everest walk over. "Hi Forrest what's up?" Everest asked. "Nothing at the moment," Forrest said. "Great than you have some time," Everest said. "Okay what do you need with my time?" Forrest asked slowly. "Do you want to go out to get lunch or dinner like a date?" Everest asked starring at Forrest try to look cute. Forrest said nothing and looked down trying to think of what to say.

Marshall stood there in shock wanting to kill Forrest. All the other pups were just as shocked as Marshall. "No I can not you have other pups that love you back and are better than me," Forrest said walking towards Celsius. "What you wouldn't go out with me?" Everest asked in shock. "No I have a girlfriend I am loyal to her," Forrest said walking up to Celsius. Everest than ran out of the parlor.

"Forrest you never say no like that you make it sweet," Celsius said. "Oh Fahrenheit so many females have done this you get tired and just say no so they go to hell," Forrest said. "You have to be nicer," Katie said. "I speak the truth and the honest truth," Forrest said. "You are going to get hit by someone besides me," Celsius said. "They want a fight I will give them one I have no trouble," Forrest said.

"A fight is not the answer to everything," Katie said drying Celsius off. "Katie the truth is if someone is really strong on saying or doing something it means they should be willing to fight for it. You want to stand up and hit me go ahead if you want a fight. If you can not handle a fight who said you have the right to offend that person?" Forrest asked. "Yes but you have to lookout for other people," Katie said.

"Okay think about this if everyone was looking out for each other it would be motionless and silent there would be no point to anything. So if you can not fight someone it shows that you have no right to offend them, that means you still talk and have motions just that neither will make threats or fight the other person," Forrest explained. "There is a line but you are way over it," Katie said. "But think am I or is society. The answer is we should find the median and go by there not what is happening now or what I say, what and where the middle is it is still off but it is closer to what is better," Forrest said.

"Katie stop you can not fight with what he says he is to logical," Celsius said. "It is not a debate if one is not aload to speak," Katie said. "That is another problem. With this day and age society they think a debate is opposite ideas and do not stop until something is reached. They have to learn to find the dead center and work out from there that is how things get done," Forrest explained. "You are right it is hard to admit it," Katie said.

"And I like you," Celsius said sarcastically. "I never said I was dumb," Forrest responded. "Alright go do what ever wolves do," Katie said finishing drying Celsius off. "Thank you Katie," Forrest said putting money on her desk. "Come back in a week so I can look at the wound," Katie said as the two wolves started to leave. "Alright," Forrest said walking away. "See you than," Katie said.

"Let's go back to the cave so we can sleep," Celsius said. "I am always up for sleep," Forrest said. "Maybe you might get some sleep," Celsius said. "It is not my fault I can not sleep on my back," Forrest said. "Oh yeah so you sleep on me," Celsius said. "Your completely wrong if anything you end up on top of me in the morning," Forrest argued. "Yeah yeah stop talking," Celsius said.

"Where are you two going," Marshall asked walking up to the two. "To sleep," Celsius responded. "Okay have fun," Marshall said walking back with the rest of the pups. "Something is not right, go get some sleep I am going to follow these guys," Forrest said. "I am coming with you," Celsius said. "Oh Fahrenheit," Forrest said running behind a building. "What do you think there up to," Celsius asked. "Be quiet and we will find out," Forrest said running to another hiding spot in earshot of the paw patrol.

"They are both nice we were so wrong about the wolves," Rubble said. "Yeah the one is even cute," Chase said. "Stop you mated with Sky back off of Celsius," Rocky growled. "Think about matting with a wolf so good," Chase said. "Your disgusting," Marshall said shaking his head. "Shut up you would never know," Chase yelled. "Save it Chase," Everest yelled. "Why you lost youw chance with Mawshall," Zuma said.

"This is just great," Forrest whispered to Celsius. "Yeah we are not supposed to be listening," Celsius whispered back. "Stay here I am going to get closer," Forrest whispered. "Your crazy there is no where to hide closer you will been seen," Celsius said. "You do not have to be special to be invisible," Forrest said running out on the street next to a building.

"He is crazy and an idiot," Celsius said to her self following Forrest. "Stay behind me they will recognize cute wolves before ugly idiotic ones," Forrest whispered to Celsius. "Shut up I just want to get to sleep," Celsius whispered yawning. "Okay go to the cave than I will meet you there," Forrest whispered. "I would rather complain about it than do something," Celsius whispered. "Like the whole world," Forrest mumbled.

"I am going to follow them to where they sleep," Chase said. "No dude if you do you will get the cute wolf," Zuma yelled turning around running. Forrest watched as Zuma ran past right by the two without noticing them. "Are we indivisible?" Celsius asked. Forrest snickered at the comment, "It is easy to be invisible not indivisible." The two wolves watched as the paw patrol started to run past them and head in the direction they came from. Everest was the only one left and just stood there.

"Your friends are hot heads," Celsius said walking up to Everest with Forrest. "How long have you been here," Everest asked shocked to see the wolves. "Not very long we saw the others run away," Forrest said. "Okay I am going back to the cabin," Everest said looking down. "What is up," Celsius asked earning a laugh from Everest. "It is two words not three," Everest said. "I never majored in English slang," Celsius said.

"Yeah I guess wolves don't study that kind of stuff," Everest said. "Yeah you learn how to hunt and fight instead," Celsius said. "Nice to talk but I should get going to the cabin I heard Jake was back from the hospital," Everest said. "We happen to be walking that direction," Celsius said. "Okay than were are you staying," Everest asked.

"Up in the woods," Forrest responded. "In a cabin?" Everest asked starting to walk. "Nope out in the wilderness where ever we can find," Celsius said following Everest. "Ask Jack he can probably find you a cabin," Everest said. "Don't bother we are wolves we are always outside it is our life," Celsius said. "Oh okay just if you want a cabin ask we could find you one," Everest said.

"Yeah like we are going to get one even if we try, Christmas is coming," Forrest said sarcastically. "Christmas is in a month there are still some cabins," Everest said. "Time to get out of town then Christmas is close," Celsius joked. "Yeah your right Fahrenheit," Forrest said.

"Forrest why do you call Celsius, Fahrenheit?" Everest asked. "Kelvin is a males name," Forrest said sarcastically. "I don't get it," Everest said confused. "It is a heat joke," Forrest said. "Yeah I still have no clue," Everest said. "Rankine could be for either genders," Forrest said. "Is this English," Everest asked completely lost in the conversation. "Rømer, Newton, Delisle, and Réaumur were too famous for her," Forrest joked getting Celsius confused. "Okay start speaking English or do I have to shut you up," Celsius asked.

"Celsius is a a unit to measure temperature so are the others I mentioned. Lets say it is 40 Celsius that would mean it is 313.15 to the Kelvin, 104 Fahrenheit, 563.67 Rankine (the Rankine system does not use degrees or the symbol), 28.5 Rømer, 13.2 to the Newton, 90 Delisle, and 32 Réaumur. The mathematics to convert them from one to another are Fahrenheit to Celsius -32 5/9, from Fahrenheit to Kelvin 459.67 5/9, from Fahrenheit to Rankine 459.67, from Fahrenheit to Delisle (212- Fahrenheit) 5/6, from Fahrenheit to Newton -32 11/60, from Fahrenheit to Réaumur -32 4/9, and Fahrenheit to Rømer -32 7/24 7.5," Forrest said.

"Your a nerd," Everest said. "Fine than I will shut you up," Celsius said kissing Forrest shoving him to the ground. "That is one way to make someone quiet," Everest said laughing at the two. "Are you going to be quiet now," Celsius asked after she got off of him. "That was nice you shoved my paw into the ground," Forrest said standing up.

"How offend do you two fight," Everest asked. "It is not that much it is more like horse play," Celsius said. "Okay than," Everest said continuing to walk. "I can't wait to get some sleep," Forrest murmured to himself. "So what are you two doing for Christmas?" Everest asked. "Getting far away," Celsius replied. "Why would you do that?" Everest asked. "All the trouble, people, acts of destruction," Celsius said.

"Your going to miss out on all the fun then," Everest said. "Also all the trouble that is going to be aroused," Forrest said. "There will not be any trouble trust me," Everest said. "Yeah and you can howl to the dying," Forrest said. "There is always trouble," Celsius said. "No not always unless the mayor's chicken gets out," Everest said. "That chicken should be slaughtered it is just trouble," Celsius said.

"Keep it down the mayor might arrest you," Forrest said sarcastically. Everest laughed a little at the comment and stopped walking after she realized something. "What is the matter," Celsius asked. "I smell Danny, I wonder what he is doing up here this time of day," Everest said. "That is what the smell is I thought it was a vulture decaying," Forrest said sniffing the air again "With a hint of bear." Everest than realized were they were and where the smell was coming from. Everest ran calling to Celsius and Forrest, "The bear den is this way with Danny's smell."

Forrest sprinted after Everest with Celsius slowly catching up. "Is Celsius okay," Everest asked not noticing her behind Forrest. "She is slow she will catch up," Forrest assured looking back. "Wait for her I will help Danny," Everest said. "Not on your life I am both faster and swifter, you are not possibly fighting a bear and surviving alone," Forrest said. "What did I miss," Celsius asked as she ran up next to Everest.

"What happened?" Everest asked. "I tripped nothing to worry about," Celsius said. "Wait a second the smell is coming towards us faster than we are running," Forrest said. "What does that mean," Everest said coming up close to a big rock. "Get the hell out of the way," Forrest yelled tackling both Everest and Celsius shoving them to the side. Danny than went by on his snowboard with a bear following.

"Nice timing," Everest said. "Thank you," Forrest said helping Celsius up. "Thanks for the help," Celsius said getting up. "We have to warn Danny before he stops," Everest said. "Yeah how are we going to catch up," Forrest asked. "I have a snowboard but the three of us will never fit it is made for pups not wolves," Everest said. "I will run I am the fastest," Forrest said. "No your not you will just throw out you paw and complain," Celsius said. "We are wasting time," Everest said converting her pup pack into a snowboard.

"Celsius get on," Everest said as Forrest started to run after Danny. Celsius jumped on the snowboard and took off following the trail Danny and the bear made. "Were are Forrest's tracks," Everest asked only noticing the bears. "He is a wolf he can run over slightly compacted snow with out leaving much of tracks," Celsius said. "We should catch up to him soon," Everest said. After 5 more minutes of looking for Danny Everest and Celsius found Danny and Forrest on a rock with no bear in sight.

"Were is the bear?" Everest asked. "You missed it, it was totally awesome your friend fought off the bear," Danny said. "Wait a second that is not true Forrest is one wolf a bear will attack a singular wolf not run away," Celsius said. "Well let's just say I am scary and do not taste good," Forrest said getting everyone to laugh. "Well Danny you shouldn't wake up the bears that was stupid," Everest said.

"It is Daring Danny and the bear followed me," Danny said. "Yeah right you did something to them a bear does not just wake up and chase you," Forrest said. "I was just snowboarding," Danny said. "Just stay safe Danny and don't mess with the bears," Everest said. "Okay I can't wait to go down this slope again," Danny said walking away. "Stay out of trouble," Celsius said.

Danny was already gone running to a lift to get back up. "He never learns," Everest yawned. "That was very suspicious," Forrest said. "What?" Everest asked. "That bear was pised off before it saw me it was waken up and was going to kill Danny if it could," Forrest said. "Oh Danny," Everest said shaking her head.

"Everest are you okay you look terrible," Celsius asked noticing how the husky was standing. "I am just tired and we still have to walk to Jake's," Everest said. "Do you want a ride," Forrest asked. "We have no mode of transportation," Everest said. "Get on his back he will carry you," Celsius said. "Yeah," Forrest said helping Everest on his back. "You are tall," Everest said.

Forrest started to run with Celsius makeing sure Everest did not fall off his back. The three made it to the cabin in ten minutes. "Thanks you two," Everest said getting off of Forrest back. "Your welcome," Forrest said. "See you later," Everest said watching the two wolves disappear into the darkness.


	9. One of those days

Everest woke up in the morning to the smell of hot chocolate being made. "Everest breakfast," Jake called out to Everest. "Good morning Jake," Everest said as she walked into the cabin's kitchen. "Good morning Eve did you sleep well?" Jake asked. "Yeah I slept fine how did you sleep?" Everest asked back starting to eat her breakfast. "Fine," Jake responded eating his breakfast.

In the forest Celsius was waking up. Celsius woke up and realized Forrest was still sleeping and he had his paw over her back in an odd way and on a terrible spot. "What happened?" Forrest asked waking up groggy. "Sleep some more," Celsius whispered repositioning Forrest's paw off of her. "What the hell," Forrest said in pain as Celsius moved his paw.

"Are you okay," Celsius asked. "That felt really nice what did you do twist it," Forrest asked not moving the paw. "It was odd and not right were it was so I moved it gently. Never touch a girl there," Celsius said trying not to blush at the sight of Forrest. "What is there to blush about," Forrest said trying to fix the wrapping around the paw. "Where your paw was and your blushing, you know you did something wrong and you are cute when you are afraid," Celsius said.

"What did I get myself into?" Forrest asked himself. "You messed with the wrong wolf," Celsius said trying to keep a straight face. "Stop stealing my lines you at least have to say it with a straight face," Forrest said tackling Celsius. "What are you going to do to me you already went to far," Celsius said. "If I had a cent for every time you did something wrong to me I would have at least 2 cents," Forrest said. "So I am not an angel live with it," Celsius said.

"Neither am I, I let you slide a lot you owe me at least this one time not everyone can resist or have a hurt paw," Forrest said. "It seams like you did that more out of revenge and lust not because your paw hurt," Celsius said shoving Forrest off of her. "Yeah anyway I am probably not going to be able to walk today," Forrest said. "Well get you paw looked at there is a problem if it always hurts after you run fast or a lot," Celsius said.

"It is fine just hurts a lot after that," Forrest said. "You should get it looked at it could be something bad," Celsius said serious. "Yeah I probably should I am to lazy," Forrest said sitting up on his paws.

"To just be honest then I will stop," Celsius started to speak. "Okay to be honest what," Forrest asked. "When I woke up where you acutely going to mate with me or did you just want to touch me there after yesterday," Celsius asked. "Well if we are being honest after yesterday I did want to mate but we were tired and what happened a minute ago," Forrest said. "Yeah that is what I thought I should have been smarter," Celsius said.

"There are other nights and days, do you want to go into town for something to eat," Forrest asked. "Yeah why not I already feel bad," Celsius said standing up stretching her legs. "Things happen tell me when your ready," Forrest said combing his fur so it was out of his eyes. "Give me a minute I have to comb some of my fur," Celsius said grabbing Forrest's comb. "You should invest in your own comb," Forrest said limping to the mouth of the cave.

"Why this is a nice comb and it rubs your scent on me," Celsius said combing the fur out of her eyes. "Well you smell like a dog after that bath," Forrest said. "Really I thought I washed off pretty good in the creek. It does feel good to be cleaner," Celsius said throwing the comb on to Forrest's cloak. "Yeah it is better than before but you still smell," Forrest said watching Celsius as she used some snow to clean the fur on her muzzle of dirt. "How did you get dirt on your muzzle," Forrest asked.

"Don't know let's go," Celsius said walking up to Forrest. "Your cute," Forrest mumbled hoping Celsius did not hear. "Can you walk?" Celsius asked. "To an extent," Forrest said limping. "Rest your paw over my back," Celsius said walking next to him. "No I am fine," Forrest said. "Okay just don't break it," Celsius said. "Stop being so worried," Forrest said. "You are always worried about me don't talk," Celsius said.

"Well I have my reasons," Forrest said. "So do I," Celsius said. "Name one reason," Forrest said. "Your cute," Celsius replied. "There goes my answer," Forrest said. "So why do you worry about me," Celsius asked. "Your cute and smart," Forrest said. "Well it seams like we have the same reasons," Celsius said. "This is going to be a long long day," Forrest said to himself looking up.

"Everest do you mind going down to Katie's and get the first aid kit replenished?" Jake asked noticing Everest doing nothing. "Sure Jake I will be back as soon as I can," Everest replied walking out of the cabin and into her snow cat. "Thank you Everest," Jack said watching Everest leave.

"Are you sure you can walk," Celsius asked watching Forrest struggle to walk. "Yeah I am fine my paw hurts a little," Forrest said starting to walk better. "Just limp it probably will make it feel better," Celsius said nuzzling Forrest neck. "I am just an old wolf," Forrest said starting to limp. "Who is older me or you," Celsius asked. "No one knows," Forrest responded. "Can you estimate?" Celsius asked. "If I estimate we are around the same age," Forrest said.

Everest was now at Katie's replenishing the first aid kit. "Hi Everest," Katie said as Everest walked into the shop. "Hi Katie it is cold outside," Everest said. "Yeah it is almost winter," Katie said. "Can you refill the first aid kit," Everest said putting the box down on the counter. "Yeah sure come back in ten minutes and it should be ready," Katie said taking the box and brought it to the back.

"Hi Everest," Sky said walking out of a room. "Hi Sky," Everest said not wanting to talk to her. "So my pups are doing great," Sky said. "That is wonderful Sky but I have more things to do for Jake," Everest said trying to walk out of the parlor. "Hey we have not seen each other in a day it is always good to talk," Sky said walking in front of Everest. "Sorry Sky but I really have things to do," Everest said running past Sky and out of the building.

Everest ran right in to Forrest who was walking in the street. "Yeah I am now a concrete road block," Forrest said to himself. "Sorry I was trying to get away from Sky," Everest said gasping for breath. "I guess it is a nice day for a sprint," Forrest said helping Everest up. "Thank you," Everest said. "Sky is being a bitch again," Celsius said. "Yeah she is I don't no why," Everest said. "She had pups that is everything explained along with being a big shot," Forrest said.

"Never make fun of Sky like that," Everest growled. "I say the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth swear it on the bible," Forrest said getting Celsius to laugh. "That is acutely funny," Celsius said. "Just never make fun of Sky again," Everest growled. "Just wait a second there, you told me not to make fun of her and yet you and your friends do," Forrest said. "Shut up," Everest growled starting to walk away.

"Sometimes it is hard to tell if someone hates me or just wants to tell me shit," Forrest said to himself. "Did you just realize that," Celsius asked. "No I just started to realize that you are in it as well," Forrest said pawing Celsius nuzzle. "You know what, shut the hell up," Celsius said. "One of those days," Forrest muttered to himself. "Yup one of those days," Celsius sighed.

Chase and Marshall were walking to Katie's and saw what happened. "What did you do," Chase asked walking up to the wolves. "It is best that you do not know," Forrest said. "What did you do to Everest," Marshall growled. "Forrest made fun of Sky," Celsius said. "Yup one of those days," Forrest muttered again. "You made fun of Sky," Chase yelled.

"Are you going to say she did not deserve it, if that you are a son of a bitch," Forrest said. "So she might be annoying but you can never make fun of her," Chase growled. "Say what, I say the truth," Forrest said. "You are right one of those days," Marshall muttered. "Today has already be bad enough there is no reason to make it worse," Celsius said. "Well me and Marshall are going to see Sky and her pups if you want to come I do not want to be rude," Chase said.

"Chase thanks for the offer, but not now Celsius and I are getting something to..." Forrest said. "No we would love too," Celsius said cutting Forrest off. "I have to get my paw checked out anyway it is better sooner than later," Forrest said in pain as Celsius stepped on his paw. "You always no what to say for a comeback," Marshall said. "Yeah he does," Celsius said following Chase in the parlor.

"Celsius she seems nice," Marshall said when he was outside alone with Forrest. "She is the nicest just you have to know when she is playing around and joking," Forrest said limping into the parlor followed by Marshall. "Why," Marshall asked. "She is smart and will back you into a corner that you may never get out of," Forrest said. "Sounds nice," Marshall said. "Yup nice," Forrest said walking into Sky's room.

"Hi Marshall," Sky said seeing Marshall walk in. "Sky how are you pups doing?" Chase asked. "I am going back to the lookout today with them," Sky said. "It is going to be nice to have you back in the lookout," Marshall said. "Yeah it will be nice to be there with all seven of my pups," Sky said. "That is going to be fun to watch," Forrest whispered to Celsius.

"How are you going to watch all of the pups on missions," Chase asked. "I am going to have to trust a pup," Sky said. "What if everyone is out you have to think of the worst," Marshall said. "Katie can watch them," Sky said. "You have been thinking a lot about this," Celsius said. "Well yes and I have thought of something else also," Sky said. "I can't wait to hear this," Forrest muttered.

"Every member of the paw patrol can have turns to look after my pups when I am on missions," Sky said. "Watch that back fire," Forrest said. "That is a great idea Sky," Chase said. "Yeah we could have Rubble first than Rocky than start over in that order or maybe just Rocky," Sky said thinking again on the idea. "Why just those two," Chase asked. "Only Rocky he is the only one who is not a bad influence and is responsible," Sky said.

"Well it is going to be hell for him," Forrest said. "Wait a second I can watch then on missions," Chase said. "No you are a police officer you are going to teach them stuff like that," Sky said. "Way to shoot the pig in the foot," Forrest said getting Celsius to laugh. "I would never teach a pup to do the things I do," Chase yelled. "Chase pups learn what they see you do that they will follow," Marshall said.

"Wait a second we could have Celsius watch them if we need to," Sky said looking at Celsius. "Yeah she is responsible, and smart," Chase said. "Yup do not forget to breath, if you do not you will drown, you are in over your head," Forrest said. "Sorry but I can't watch your pups," Celsius said. "Why not your a female and everything it is perfect," Sky said. "If you think Chase is a bad influence I am a hundred times worse," Celsius said. "I second that," Forrest said.

"Well you are going to watch them anyway if you need too," Sky insisted. "Let me consult someone who raised a pup," Celsius said looking at Forrest. "You know someone who raised a pup who is it," Sky asked. "No one you need to know I will go out and call them and see if it is worth it," Celsius said leaving the room with Forrest.

"You raised Rabbit what should I say," Celsius asked Forrest. "Well say no Rabbit was a pain to raise," Forrest said. "Sky is going to kill me if I say no," Celsius said. "Fahrenheit you are afraid of a dog," Forrest said. "I have manners unlike you," Celsius said. "If you want to say yes go right ahead, but unlike with me and Rabbit if you mess up you have to fight with someone legally," Forrest said. "I completely forgot about if I do something wrong," Celsius said. "You are going to have to say no," Forrest said.

Celsius said nothing and walked back in Sky's room with Forrest behind her. "Sorry Sky I can not be held responsible for your pups if something happens I can not and will not take the blame," Celsius said. "Your like a little pup than can't take anything you would be good but you think you are too good for this like a stuck up bitch," Sky growled. Forrest put a paw on Celsius shoulder and over her muzzle.

"Go to hell Sky you know nothing you think you are a hot shot not everyone will bow down to you, if you want both of us to you will have us dead," Forrest said keeping his paw on Celsius muzzle . "What about Celsius what about her you are keeping her quiet because you know you are wrong she wants to because she is a good person unlike you who are an idiot who thinks there are entitled to everything," Sky growled.

"Okay I love playing this game. At least I am not a high up pup who thinks of her self above everyone and had pups to prove it, or a pup who throws responsibilities at two animals she knows to get leverage. How about a pup who talked shit to the wolf and expected to walk off silent. Well you got nothing trying to get the opponent violent. You just want to have someone to be reliant or are you trying to act defiant on what you are really doing ending this for not or with nonviolence," Forrest said.

No one said anything after Forrest finished talking. "That was insane," Chase said. "What the honesty," Forrest asked. "No how you thought of all that in seconds," Sky said. "So no we can not help you Sky," Forrest said taking his paw off of Celsius muzzle. "Well you are stupid than," Sky said. "So be it," Forrest said walking out of the room with Celsius. Celsius tackled Forrest when they got outside.

"You have some nerve to do what you did," Celsius growled. "You were going to get in a fight or get arrested for something you would have said," Forrest said. "You could have said something to me instead," Celsius yelled. "You could have bitten my paw," Forrest said. "This isn't a game stop playing around," Celsius yelled kicking Forrest. "That is the problem you do not see it, this is all a game with Sky she wants you to say yes so she can stage something and you get caught," Forrest said. Celsius got off of him and started to think.

"She hates us both I had to stop you from saying any form of yes you have to be careful of everything. You have to watch your back make sure not even you shadow is following. Even if you just have a shadow behind you are being chased because you need light to make a shadow and the light is where you never want to be that is when you get caught and killed," Forrest said shaking his head.

"Stop talking and go back to the cave," Celsius said trying to think. Forrest nodded his head and walked away. Celsius looked to make sure Forrest was gone and walked back into the parlor. Forrest was in the shadows glaring in the window of Sky's room waiting to drag Celsius back to the cave. Celsius walked into Sky's room with Chase and Marshall still there.

"Back so soon," Chase said. "Yeah Sky Forrest was very rude about watching the pups so...," Celsius started to say before she was knocked unconscious by Forrest who jumped through the window. Forrest put Celsius's limp body on his back and limped her to the cave. "What did you do," Chase growled. "She is fine back off," Forrest said limping out of the parlor.

Celsius awoke in two hours to see the inside of the cave. "What the hell Forrest," Celsius said not able to stand up because of how she felt. "You are trying to get us killed stay away from Sky you are playing her game and she is going to win," Forrest said. "You have to be polite and caring," Celsius said. "Fahrenheit, you have to stop Sky is trying to fool you she hates you, you can not be kind to someone who wants to play you, you have to know the line and Sky is far over it for the worse," Forrest said talking slowly.

"I have my pride you have to be nice," Celsius said. "What pride do you have on your death bed as Katie sticks a needle into you? What pride do you have after that? Nothing after that you are dead you are a pile of bones and flesh just a waist of space. Go ahead hit me call me what you want kill me even, but you have your pride and it is to stay away from Sky or you will be waisted," Forrest said walking out of the cave.

"Forrest I know that it is impossible to beat you in a fight of any kind. You have a reason but you need to say it nicer do it alone leave me hear," Celsius said. "I would never leave you alone you are coming with or it is not happening," Forrest said walking back up to Celsius. "Fine, fine help me up," Celsius said getting up with Forrest's help. "Let's go before I change my mind or something else happens," Forrest said walking out of the cave with Celsius at his side.

Sky and the rest of the paw patrol were at the lookout. "Sky is going to kill me so I would get some food and sit at a good distance," Forrest said to Celsius as they walked up the driveway.

"That sounds good," Celsius said.

"Did you two change your minds," Sky asked as she saw the two approaching. "Nope we cannot take care of your pups we are too busy," Forrest said walking up to Sky. "What did you say?" Sky growled. "It is a solid no nothing can persuade us," Forrest said. "How about money," Sky said. "Can you pay enough for satisfactory and over the table?" Forrest asked. "How about something else?" Sky asked. "Nothing you can offer," Celsius said.

Sky than attack Forrest in an attempt to pin him on the ground. "Will you part with your life to watch them?" Sky asked. "Then I will die either way it is then never a barter," Forrest said pinning Sky to the ground with one paw. "Get your discussing paw off of me," Sky yelled. "You started all of this so no," Forrest said. "How are you still standing," Chase asked running up to the seen.

"You can tell your freind here not to play with fire or she WILL get burned," Forrest said letting Sky up. "Shut up you idiot you know nothing," Sky hissed. "Sky this is not going to end well," Chase said. "Sky, Forrest has no heart, no sympathy, no regret, no sham, and definitely no disgrace in killing you," Celsius said. "He would never kill me I can see it in his eyes," Sky said.

"You are looking at the wrong wolf than. My eyes are emotionless nothing shows past them to the eye you do not know me and never will, I have nothing to lose and the world to gain I have lost everything nothing hurts anymore," Forrest spoke quietly. "Your eyes show everything I can tell everything from what your eyes are like I am not blind I can see," Sky yelled.

"Sky give up," Celsius said. "Well tell your freind to get a life," Sky growled. "I could also tell him to kill you in your place," Celsius said. "Try me I have pups," Sky said. "What do pups matter never think twice I will be the one to kill you remember that," Forrest said starting to walk away. Celsius followed Forrest away from the lookout and into the woods.

"Fahrenheit, Sky will hate us for as long as she lives stop messing with her you will never succeeded," Forrest said. "Since when do you give up?" Celsius asked. "You can not give up on the impossible you are the fool for trying it, it defeats you and you are forced to stop or die trying, your choice," Forrest said.


End file.
